Monster Garden
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: MeteorGarden/HanayoriDango/BoysBeforeFlower!AU. Eren Jaeger mesti mengubur mimpinya hidup dengan tenang sebagai mahasiswa karena sudah menarik perhatian kelompok F4 atau Freedom Four. Gerombolan yang-Eren berani sumpah-paling norak dan ugal-ugalan yang pernah dilihatnya. Beranggotakan Levi Ackerman, Farlan Church, Erwin Smith, dan Jean Kircshtein. Apakah Eren mampu menghadapi F4?
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer has been completed: Thanks to reviewers yang sudah mengingatkan saya siapa pemilik asli Hanayori Dango. www)**

Karena ini cerita anak orang kaya, banyak barang bermerek bertebaran—nggak ada maksud ngiklan. Saya tidak dapat keuntungan material apa-apa kok dari fanfic ini. Murni senang-senang.

Fic ini Cuma ambil setting sebagai base. Dan mungkin beberapa adegan yang diplesetkan (saya nggak inget juga ada adegan apa aja). Sisanya karangan saya yang mungkin tidak bermutu dengan typo di mana-mana. Pokoknya ini alay banget lah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hanayori Dango © Yoko Kamio**

**Meteor Garden, Boys Over Flower, dan Boys Before Flower all based on Yoko Kamio's work**

**Unprofitable Fanworks**

**.**

**Monster Garden**

**Chapter 1:**

**F4—Freedom Four?**

**.**

**.**

Kaki berlapis sepatu kets warna hijau dekil itu menendang mesin motor sesekali. Lalu sang empunya kaki seksi tersebut, yang diketahui bernama Eren Jeager, menggerutu.

"Sialan. Tanggung banget sih. Kenapa mesti mogok sekarang coba?" diucapkan oleh remaja bermata hijau keemasan sembari membuka helm-nya yang berwarna hitam polos.

Terpaksa, sambil misuh-misuh, Eren mesti menarik motornya paling tidak sampai ke parkiran. Apa boleh buat, meskipun motor tua dan belinya _second_, ini satu-satunya kendaraan perjuangan yang dimiliki Eren. Kalau saja dia bisa, tentu dia juga mau punya satu motor besar yang bodinya seksi. Tapi apa daya, dia mahasiswa yang untuk membayar uang kuliah saja sudah engap setengah mati. Salahkan papa mama yang memintanya masuk Kampus bergengsi Sina sampai kini dia harus kerja sambilan sana sini, hemat tidak jajan ini itu, untuk bantu-bantu bayar uang kuliah yang—jujur saja—biayanya agak tidak mahasiswawi. Itu pun Eren sudah dibantu beasiswa karena otaknya lumayan cemerlang. Kalau tidak siapa sanggup membiayai kuliah kedokteran di kampus Sina? Ngeri banget detil biayanya.

Dalih orangtuanya sih supaya Eren punya masa depan cerah gilang gemilang, makanya mereka memaksakan Eren masuk ke kampus ini. Tapi Eren tahu mereka memasukannya ke sini supaya bisa menggaet calon menantu kaya. Dasar materialistis. Memang gampang apa menarik perhatian masyarakat yang tiap hari pakai _outfit branded_ dari kepala sampai kaki cuma dengan modal Converse lusuh dan jaket kulit imitasi?

Eren lelah. Sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan kampus yang tenang dan bahagia saja dia sudah senang. Dia tidak berharap macam-macam. Apalagi bermimpi ada putri kaya yang mau meminangnya sebagai calon suami. Hah! Dia cukup tahu diri kok. Apalagi dia tahu benar tipe-tipe pria macam apa yang populer di kampusnya.

Tampan, kaya, dan ningrat. Parameter standar mahasiswa populer di kampus yang sayangnya tidak bisa dipenuhi pria standar.

Dan walau Eren dengan sedikit tidak enak hati mengakui dirinya tampan dan bohai, dua faktor terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa lolos filter para tuan putri. Para gadis di sini pasti melihat lekuk seksi kendaraan tunggangan seorang pemuda, bukan sekedar lekuk paha yang punya.

Begitu mencapai gerbang kampus dan melihat sekumpulan siswi dengan bau parfum merebak pada radius dua ratus meter dari lokasi mereka berdiri, Eren tahu dia terlambat hari ini. Ya, Eren suka datang lebih awal untuk bisa menyimpan motor tuanya lalu segera melesat ke kelas untuk beberapa menit tidur tambahan. Telat sedikit saja, jadwalnya buyar, seperti kali ini. Karena apa?

Karena walau kampus ini kampus selebritis, tetap saja ada kumpulan orang norak yang rela tersungkur di altar pemujaan populasi—yang katanya—terkeren di seluruh penjuru kampus.

Dasar sesat.

Sembari berusaha melewati barikade para siswi sambil menarik motornya, Eren berjinjit-jinjit penasaran juga sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat sumber kehebohan. Yang sebenarnya sih tidak perlu ditebak lagi, Eren sekedar ingin tahu saja kok hari ini sumber kehebohan itu datang dengan riasan macam apa sampai para gadis sampai histeris.

Tiga mobil impor beragam merek dan warna berjajar rapi di parkiran. Lamborghini hitam, Mercedes indigo, dan Ferrari merah menyala.

Eren gigit jari. _Shit_. Ini dia yan membuat dia tidak bisa menang saing sekalipun Eren yakin secara tampang dia bisa banget diperhitungkan jadi rival para seleb lokal ini. Motor tua dan mobil impor yang harganya selangit, kompetisi yang sangat tidak fair.

Pintu Ferrari terbuka duluan ketika seorang Jean Kirschtein keluar dari dalam mobil dengan penuh gaya. Kacamata gaya berlensa coklat gelap dilepaskan sembari dia tersenyum dan melambai pada para siswi yang langsung meneriakkan namanya. Dengan kemeja licin coklat tua, syal kotak-kotak senada, jaket hitam yang terlihat mahal luar biasa, pemuda yang menurut Eren punya relasi dekat dengan mamalia bernama kuda itu terlihat bagai artis (gagal).

Eren jadi mual melihat gayanya. Serius deh mestinya para siswi itu teriak "Kuda! Kuda! Kuda!" bukannya "Kyaaa! Kirschtein-sama!". Bleh.

Pria pirang menyusul keluar dari kursi pengemudi Mercedes bercat indigo berkilat. Erwin Smith dengan gaya sederhana dan bersahaja, hanya tersenyum lembut pada para siswi pemalu yang menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tangan melambai bak bintang _red carpet_. Senyum sejuta watt yang mengalirkan setruman gairah ke hati para mahasiswi (dan beberapa mahasiswa yang orientasinya belok) terukir senantiasa di wajah tampan pria yang katanya mirip Captain America.

Eren masih berusaha memarkir motornya ketika teriakan mahasiswi semakin riuh saja. Dia nyaris limbung jatuh menimpa jajaran motor lain ketika para gadis berteriak seolah mereka ada di arena konser band metal.

Oh ya. Masih ada yang terakhir.

Levi Ackerman, pewaris tunggal Ackerman Group yang dipimpin oleh sang tiran dunia bisnis; (papa) Kenny Ackerman yang katanya sedang mencoba merambah pasar industri bikini.

Yang terakhir ini tidak banyak gaya seperti yang bertampang kuda ataupun tebar-tebar senyum maut seperti yang mirip Captain America. Yang ini gayanya sengak dan sombong pangkat sejuta. Dengan kemeja putih polos, jaket hitam bahan kanvas dengan kancing ganda aksen perak, dan celana juga sepatu yang sama-sama berwarna hitam, gayanya memang seperti bangsawan.

Eren mendengus sebal. Dalam hati membatin: 'Pendek saja gayanya selangit. Gimana kalau tinggi coba?' dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Begitu ketiganya melangkah masuk ke dalam kampus dengan Levi berjalan paling depan bak raja dengan dua penasihat dan tumpukan dayang-dayang, Eren mencibir. Dia tidak suka golongan yang barusan. Sombong dan sok ganteng. Perasaan dia yang beneran ganteng aja santai, kok mereka nggak bisa biasa?

Eren mulai sombong sendiri dalam hati.

Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, kelompok selebriti lokal yang barusan lewat itu adalah F4. F4 singkatan dari Freedom Four. Nama yang sok keren banget, menurut Eren. Katanya sih nama itu dipilih karena kebebasan yang diberikan pihak kampus pada mereka selaku anak-anak donatur terbesar. Rasanya memang pas. Eren sendiri menganggap Freedom Four merujuk pada sikap ugal-ugalan asal jadi mereka.

Lapangan parkir langsung sepi begitu tiga orang selebriti kampus berlalu. Eren menghela napas dan memarkir motor dengan setengah kesal. Karena standar motor mendadak macet. Cih. Sial banget pagi ini. Dia harus minta izin datang telat ke tempat kerja hari ini karena jelas motornya butuh penanganan bengkel segera.

Baru saja Eren akan berlalu, sebuah motor Ducati bercat silver—motor impian Eren—mengerem mulus sebelum parkir cantik di sebelah Lamborgini hitam. Area parkir yang sejatinya ditujukan untuk mobil itu kini menyisakan tempat amat luas karena hanya ditempati sebuah motor. Padahal motor Eren mesti berhimpit-himpitan di antara beberapa motor lain.

Helm silver dilepaskan dan kepala berambut coklat muda terlihat. Itu anggota terakhir F4, Farlan Church. Anggota yang katanya paling pendiam, _low profile_, dan misterius. Gaya berpakaiannya mirip Levi, sederhana tapi keren. Otaknya seperti Erwin, yang katanya brilian luar biasa. Wajahnya sedikit mirip Jean (dengar-dengar mereka ada hubungan saudara), buat Eren mendingan yang ini karena tidak membuatnya merasa kuliah di arena pacuan kuda.

Dia menyadari Eren menatapnya—atau lebih tepatnya motornya—dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah iri, entah kagum.

Eren yakin dia tidak sedang berilusi ketika Farlan melempar senyum tipis yang nayris tidak kentara bedanya dengan wajah kalemnya yang biasa sebelum mengunci motor dan berlalu ke dalam kampus.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali ketika Farlan sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Farlan Church. Anggota Freedom Four. Tersenyum padanya.

Eren meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia salah melihat.

.

.

.

Hitch Dreyse terlonjak kaget dan nyaris mencoreng pipinya sendiri dengan lipstik merah menyala ketika Eren membanting tas selempangnya ke atas meja dengan lelah. Pikirannya kacau hanya karena senyum seorang Farlan Church. Ugh, ayolah Eren. Terlalu pagi untuk bermimpi.

"Eren Jeager! Aku tahu kau ini bocah desa, tapi tolong, tidak bisakah tingkahmu sedikit saja lebih elegan?" tanya Hitch dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat. Matanya menyipit mengejek, seolah berkata 'ah bodohnya aku, tentu saja kau tidak bisa kan? Dasar kampungan'.

Eren rasanya ingin menghantam kepala gadis centil itu dengan tas. Andai dia tidak telat datang dan tempat duduk terakhir yang tersisa di kelas bukan di sebelah Hitch, dia juga tidak mau dekat-dekat gadis itu. Pemuja Freedom Four paling fanatik, paling menyebalkan, dan paling bodoh yang dikenal Eren.

Iyalah bodoh. Masa Eren dibilang bocah desa? Yang benar kan kembang desa.

"Dosen belum masuk?" tanya Eren seraya merapikan posisi duduk. Hitch masih memperhatikan kaca kecil di tempat bedaknya sambil mencebikkan bibir yang kini ditambahkan _gloss_ berkilat. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu sambil merapikan renda-renda norak di kerah.

Ah, salah memang bertanya sama cewek ini. Eren merasa bodoh. Padahal ini fakultas kedokteran di mana di dalamnya terdapat otak-otak brilian.

Hitch lalu balik bertanya, "Nah, Jeager. Walau kau kampungan, setidaknya kau laki-laki. Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?"

"Hm..." Eren begumam. Menumpukan dagu pada telapak tangan, dia memerhatikan wajah Hitch. "Seperti habis makan gorengan."

Hitch menyambit kepalanya dengan buku, Eren sigap menghindar.

"Sialan."

"Ini kenapa dosen tidak masuk-masuk sih?" Di belakang Eren mahasiswa berambut coklat bertanya pada teman pirangnya. Eren menajamkan telinga.

"Katanya sih F4 meminta mereka tidak mengajar hari ini..."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Biasa deh. Memo merah itu lho."

Bisik-bisik semakin ramai. Sebagai manusia kuper, Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya pada Hitch. "Memo merah itu apa, Hitch?"

Gadis berambut coklat pendek beromak itu memutar bola matanya. Bisa sekudet apa sih teman sekelasnya ini?

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Iyalah. Makanya nanya juga..."

Ih, rasanya Hitch ingin menggampar kepala Eren pakai botol aqua galon. "Memo merah itu memo peringatan untuk anak-anak yang menentang F4. Kalau dapat memo itu maka..."

Hitch membuat gestur memotong leher dengan tangannya. Eren mengrenyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Belum pertanyaan Eren terjawab, suara derap kaki ramai terdengar. Spontan kepala-kepala di kelas Eren menoleh. Bahkan beberapa segera membuka jendela yang menghadap ke arah koridor dan melongokan kepala. Eren yang kebetulan duduk persis di tepi jendela dekat koridor ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama.

Seorang mahasiswa berwajah panik berlari dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

Eren terpana.

Mahasiswa itu dikejar puluhan orang lain yang melemparinya dengan telur mentah, dan sebagian lagi mengejarnya sambil melemparinya bola-bola dari plastik diisi air. Basah kuyup dan kepayahan karena kelelahan, mahasiswa itu jatuh tersungkur di depan kelas Eren.

Beberapa mahasiswa tertawa-tawa sebelum menendangi perutnya. Eren merasa marah melihat keadaan demikian. Belum lagi terdengar pula tawa Hitch dan orang-orang lain di kelasnya.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Hitch. Menentang F4 dan mendapat memo merah rupanya sama artinya dihadapkan dengan penindasan tidak manusiawi. Eren mengepalkan tangannya keras. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan getar amarah.

Bagaimana bisa mereka menertawakan keadaan macam ini? Tidak manusiawi. Brengsek. Sebagai orang yang terlahir dengan sense akan keadilan yang tinggi, Eren tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia memanjat jendela—terlalu tidak peduli untuk keluar melalui pintu dan mendarat di sisi sebrang kelas alias di koridor.

Berteriak kencang, "HENTIKAN!"

Semua spontan berhenti. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena kaget. Biasanya tidak akan ada yang berani menginterupsi acara penindasan legal mereka ini.

Kenapa legal? Ha. Tentu karena ini dilakukan untuk para dewa kampus, F4.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan?! Minggir semuanya!" Eren mengambil pemukul kasti milik salah satu mahasiswa dan menodongkannya tanpa ragu ke depan. Mengancam semua orang untuk menjauhi mahasiswa itu. "Manusia bukan sih? Atau kalian setengah alien? Apa kalian pikir kalian punya hak memukuli orang lain seperti itu? Tidak tahu ada institusi bernama kepolisian dan pengadilan ya?!"

Semua yang semula tercengang dengan aksi Eren kemudian mendenguskan tawa. Eren jadi sebal. Apa dia melakukan hal yang lucu? Kenapa sekarang dia ditertawakan?

"Hei, mahasiswa baru. Kau ini tidak tahu aturan ya?" tanya seorang senior bergaya sok jago. Satu tangan bertolak di pinggang. "Dia ini dapat memo merah?"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Eren menantang. "Apa kalian ini banteng dan F4 itu matadornya? Sampai-sampai karena kertas merah remeh itu kalian bereaksi seperti ini? Bego banget sih."

Tawa kembali mereda. Beberapa berbisik-bisik tidak percaya. Eren baru saja berkata jelek tentang F4 lho. Apa mahasiswa berambut coklat itu tidak sadar bahwa di kampus ini banyak CCTV dan F4 bisa melihat gerak-geriknya? Belum lagi kalau ada yang melapor. Dia bakal mati.

Di luar dugaan, mendadak jalanan terbuka. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya memenuhi lorong perlahan menyikir memberi jalan. Levi Ackerman dan dua anggota F4 lainnya melangkah mendekati Eren dan sang korban yang kini meringkuk kesakitan di atas lantai, menggeliat lemah dan mengerang-erang mengiba.

Mata abu-abu Levi Ackerman menyipit tajam menatap manik hijau sang Jeager yang sekilas tampak keemasan karena memendarkan emosi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Eren yang pada dasarnya mudah meledak, mengangkat tongkat kasti entah milik siapa yang kini ada di tangannya. Ujungnya terarah lurus pada hidung Levi yang mancung.

"Hei. Setan mini! Kau lihat akibat perbuatanmu? Kau hampir saja membuat anak orang terbunuh!"

Pelipis Levi berdenyut. Simpang tiga terbentuk di sana. Apa katanya? Setan mini?

Di belakang Levi, Jean sibuk menahan tawa dan Erwin sendiri sudah menyinggingkan senyum tipis. Ini akan menarik. Sudah lama tidak melihat ada yang melawan seorang Levi Ackerman.

Farlan Church terlihat menyusul berjalan di belakang dengan langkah malas-malasan. Tapi agaknya dia cukup kaget mendengar bentakan Eren pada Levi. Suara keras Eren membuat Farlan dapat mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas sekalipun dia tidak berada cukup dekat dengan gengnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil setan mini, bocah?"

"Tentu saja kau! Levi 'Mini' Ackerman!" ujar Eren menantang dengan penekanan pada kata mini. "Sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi dirimu..."

Tanpa ragu dan merasa jijik, Eren bantu memapah mahasiswa yang menjadi target penindasan. Bau amis telur menempel di pakaiannya juga dan membuat Eren sedikit mual tapi dia bertahan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke klinik..." ujar Eren meyakinkan pada mahasiswa itu.

Tapi alih-alih berterima kasih, mahasiswa itu membatu. Takut-takut dia menatap Levi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, bocah..." ujar Levi sambil menyilangkan dua tangan di depan dada.

Eren berujar sombong, "Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku menolong seseorang yang menjadi korban penindasan gerombolan paling sombong di sejagat raya Universitas Sina."

Dengan mengatakan hal sesuper itu Eren kemudian berlalu melewati para mahasiswa dan juga F4 yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Ternyata di kampus ini masih ada manusia yang insting bertahan hidupnya begitu tumpul sampai semasokis itu menantang Levi dengan kata-kata super nyolot dan menghina.

Eren Jeager mungkin bukan manusia biasa.

Melewati Levi tanpa melihat sama sekali, Eren berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik sedikit ke arah Farlan yang ternyata memandangnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

.

.

Klinik kampus sepi. Eren merutuk. Dia berani bertaruh bukan hanya dosen yang diliburkan hari ini, tapi dokter kampus juga. Apa maunya sih F4 itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eren menyodorkan air mineral pada mahasiswa yang menyedihkan itu. Kini dia sudah ganti pakaian dengan baju training darurat yang ditemukan Eren di lemari klinik. Lumayan. Tidak mungkin kan dia dibiarkan pulang dengan baju lengket dan basah.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau..."

"Eren Jeager. Tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Aku sudah lama tidak suka pada gerombolan sok jago itu," Eren berkata seraya menyungingkan cengiran lebar. "Dan namamu?"

"Aku Marco. Marco Bodt."

"Uum... Aku bukannya mau ikut campur, Marco..." Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kenapa kau sampai bisa dapat memo merah?"

Marco ikut menggaruk kepalanya yang basah setelah dibasuh air. "Uum... aku sendiri tidak tahu persisnya. Tapi mungkin karena..."

"Karena?"

"...Aku sempat menabrak Jean Kirschtein dan membuat hotdog-nya jatuh mengenai kemejanya sendiri..."

Mata Eren melebar. "Hanya karena itu?"

Dasa muka kuda. Songong banget. Itu kan kesalahan kecil dan sepele. Melihat perangai Marco yang lembut dan panikan seperti ini, Eren yakin kok dia pasti sudah meminta maaf pada Jean.

Marco tersenyum lemah. "Di kampus ini, kalau membuat mereka berempat kesal artinya bukan 'hanya karena itu', Eren... Sekarang aku khawatir padamu..."

"Eh? Aku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Marco mengangguk.

"Aku hanya terluka biasa. Dan setelah penindasan beres, besok aku bisa masuk seperti biasa ke kampus. Tapi kalau kau? Aku tidak yakin..."

Nada bicara Marco terdengar prihatin. Eren jadi ikut was-was. "Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi yang kau tantang itu Levi Ackerman lho, Eren..."

Eren tertawa garing, mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sekarang kepalanya lebih jernih, ia bisa menilai tingkahnya bodoh sekali. Sayonara hidup tenang. Eren Jeager terlanjur masuk dalam sarang monster.

"Aku akan balas menolongmu, Eren. Jika... yah, kau tahu. Besok kau dapat memo merah atau apa..." Marco berkata menenangkan. "Tenagaku tidak besar. Aku juga bukan orang yang sangat kaya sampai bisa melawan F4 tapi aku bisa membantumu kabur. Kau mengerti kan?"

Ah, manis sekali Marco. Tapi Eren akan lebih menghargai andai kau tidak membicarakan mengenai kemungkinan dia mendapat memo merah.

"Yah, benar sekali. Aku pasti bisa mengatasi mereka. Hahaha..." Eren berujar sok yakin. Dia menepuk dada sok jago. "Tatakae!"

Marco tertawa pelan sebelum meringis karena luka memar di dadanya terasa bedernyut kala ia tertawa, "Yah, benar. Tatakae!"

.

.

Kepala merah Isabel Magnolia Jeager menyembul dari pintu ruang keluarga ketika ia mendengar langkah-langkah orang memasuki apartemen keluarga Jeager. Masih mengemut lolipop, dia bertanya, "Lho? Kakak sudah pulang? Tumben cepat"

"Iya. Kampus diliburkan karena dosennya tidak masuk... Toko juga tutup. Sir Erd hari ini menemani istrinya _check up_ kandungan."

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas karpet, bersandar pada badan sofa. Tangan meraih remot televisi yang dipegang adik perempuannya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Kartun Attack on Titan diganti siaran berita.

Isabel protes. "Jangan diganti dong!"

Eren hanya mengacak kepala merah Isabel sayang. "Tukaran dong nontonnya. Habis televisinya cuma satu."

Isabel menggembungkan pipi dan kini memutuskan untuk tiduran di karpet berbantalkan paha kakaknya. Eren otomatis mengelus rambutnya persis seperti majikan dengan kucingnya.

"Kak?"

"Hm..."

"Sudah dapat pacar belum hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Isabel, gerakan tangan Eren mengelus rambutnya otomatis terhenti. Mahasiswa itu menatap adiknya. "Kenapa tanya begitu?"

Isabel mengedikan bahu, menatap kakaknya dari bawah. Dalam hati mengakui kakaknya ini cukup cantik untuk ukuran lelaki, walau masih kalah dengan teman kakaknya yang namanya Armin Arlelt.

"Kata mama dan papa kalau kakak berhasil dapat pacar kaya, aku akan dapat uang jajan tambahan tiap bulannya..."

Eren rasanya ingin _face palm_. Boro-boro dapet pacar. Hari ini dia baru saja dapat musuh. Salahnya sendiri sih sok pahlawan, tapi Eren tahu akan lebih salah lagi jika dia diam saja membiarkan Marco ditindas.

"Kakak kan lumayan cantik."

"Ganteng maksudnya?"

Isabel menggeleng. "Cantik. Istilah di animenya itu kakak bishonen. Tampang ukelah..."

Eren tidak mengerti. Adiknya ngomong pake bahasa apa sih ini. Isabel terlalu banyak membaca komik Jepang sampai kadang Eren merasa dia seperti berasal dari belahan negara lain. "Aku tidak paham."

"Yah, pokoknya begitu. Cari seme kaya ya, kak."

"Seme? Apa lagi itu?"

"Kekasih... Pokoknya gitu deh." Isabel mengulum senyum sok misterius sambil cengar-cengir nista.

Malas bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Eren setuju mengiyakan. "Semoga ya. Dapat seme yang hartanya segudang sampai tidak habis dimakan selama tujuh turunan."

Eren Jeager lelah lahir batin hari ini. Kembali melanjutkan mengusap kepala adiknya sampai jatuh tertidur bersandarkan sofa. Tidak sadar ketika Isabel berfangirling ria menonton anime yang seharusnya belum boleh ditonton anak gadis seusianya.

.

.

Eren menguap lebar. Pagi yang tenang. Di luar dugaan, Eren bisa masuk ke kampus dengan damai hari ini. Seolah insiden kemarin tidak ada. Semua orang memandangnya sebelah mata seperti biasa. Tidak dengan pandangan mengincar seperti yang kemarin Eren lihat di mata-mata para pengejar Marco.

Kunci loker diputar dua kali, Eren meletakan jas lab putih bersihnya yang baru saja dicuci ke dalamnya. Untuk dipakai saat praktikum siang nanti, Eren menepuk-nepuk benda putih itu. Beberapa mahasiswa di kiri dan kanannya curi-curi pandang ke dalam loker Eren. Mungkin berniat memastikan ada memo merah atau tidak di lokernya.

Loker Eren bersih. Sang pemuda Jeager tersenyum lega. Ha. Mungkin F4 tidak berani padanya yang bisa melawan mereka. Rupanya tingkah sok garang mereka selama ini hanya gertak sambal, pikir Eren.

Loker kembali ditutup. Ponsel Eren di dalam kantung celana bergetar. E-mail dari Marco. Kemarin dia dan mahasiswa hukum tingkat dua itu sempat bertukar alamat e-mail dan nomor telepon. Tapi Eren tidak menyangka Marco akan mengiriminya e-mail secepat ini.

"_EREN! CEPAT KABUR! JANGAN LEWATI HALL UTAMA!"_

Awalnya Eren salah fokus karena melihat tulisan yang menggunakan capslock semua. Sedikit tidak menyangka Marco yang kalem itu kalau kirim pesan heboh kuadrat.

Tapi dasar masokis. Isi pesan Marco malah membuat Eren penasaran.

Dia berlari ke hall utama. Tempat itu dipenuhi mahasiswa belalu lalang dari segala jurusan. Di ruang terbuka yang dapat dilihat dari lantai lima sampai dasar itu, sebuah banner besar menjuntai. Benar-benar persis dari lantai lima sampai satu. Lebar dan panjang, warnanya merah mencolok dan ada tulisan hitam besar-besar di atas banner: 'EREN JEAGER- FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN TAHUN 1'.

Ini sudah bukan memo merah lagi. Ini _banne__r_ merah super besar.

Brengsek! Eren mengumpat dalam hati. Menyesal dia tidak menuruti Marco untuk kabur langsung.

"_Shit!"_

Agaknya mulutnya ikut refleks mengumpat seperti hatinya. Semua mata kini tertuju ke arah Eren.

...

1... 2... 3... _GO!_

Eren berlari kencang ketika para mahasiswa dan bahkan mahasiswi mengejarnya. Dari lantai lima,Levi Ackerman bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan melihat ke bawah, ke arag targetnya yang kini lari sekuat tenaga keluar dari hall utama. Matanya memerhatikan gerak Eren sampai dia tidak lagi terlihat di hall utama.

Jean Kirschtein tertawa melihat Eren sementara Erwin hanya menyesap kopi paginya santai di kursi dekat pagar pembatas.

"Dimana Farlan? Sayang sekali dia melewatkan tontonan semenarik ini?" tanya Jean masih sambil tertawa. Levi tidak menjawab sementara Erwin tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur entah di mana. Dia tidak pernah suka terlibat dalam keributan."

Jean manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Ayo ke auditorium," ujar pemuda bermarga Kirschtein itu. "Aku mau lihat pengejaran Eren lewat layar LCD besar. Ini bakal menarik. Benar kan, Levi?"

"Hm..."

Di luar sana, Eren Jeager menyumpah-nyumpah sambil menghindari lemparan telur mentah yang mungkin diambil para mahasiswa dari dapur kantin.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Alay banget. Bodo ah. Wwww. Nggak mengira saya bakal ngeluarin benda yang nulisnya asal tabrak begini.

There will be NO fast update. Ini aja dikerjakan dengan saya mengabaikan Duda Durjana aka Delicious Daddy.

Gotta focus on original fiction after this, so yeah... ini benda iseng saja. Cuma untuk pelarian dari ide yang lari-lari di kepala tentang Meteor Garden!AU.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

-Yuki-


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer has been completed: Thanks to reviewers yang sudah mengingatkan saya siapa pemilik asli Hanayori Dango. www)**

Karena ini cerita anak orang kaya, banyak barang bermerek bertebaran—nggak ada maksud ngiklan. Saya tidak dapat keuntungan material apa-apa kok dari fanfic ini. Murni senang-senang.

Fic ini Cuma ambil setting sebagai base. Dan mungkin beberapa adegan yang diplesetkan (saya nggak inget juga ada adegan apa aja). Sisanya karangan saya yang mungkin tidak bermutu dengan typo di mana-mana. Pokoknya ini alay banget lah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hanayori Dango © Yoko Kamio**

**Meteor Garden, Boys Over Flower, dan Boys Before Flower all based on Yoko Kamio's work**

**Unprofitable Fanworks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monster Garden**

**Chapter 2:**

**Begal Cinta**

**.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk uke yang sudah saya begal hati, jiwa, dan raganya: Kiaara #WOOIII**

**.**

Nama geng mereka F4. F4 singkatan dari Freedom Four. Nama yang merujuk pada kebebasan yang diberikan kampus pada mereka untuk berbuat seenaknya. Mereka tampan, dipuja, dan kaya raya. Persyaratan untuk sebuah geng cowok populer sudah dipenuhi dengan baik, bahkan teramat baik.

Coret yang barusan. Ada satu syarat yang menurut Eren belum benar-benar terpenuhi oleh mereka. Tingkah mereka sama sekali tidak baik. Tidak ningrat seperti garis keturunan mereka. Mereka bar-bar, sadis, keji, dan juga kekanak-kanakan.

Eren Jeager, 18 tahun, perjaka ting-ting mahasiswa tingkat satu kedokteran Universitas Sina, rasanya ingin sekali mengganti nama **F4** itu menjadi **KEJAM**—singkatan "**K**uartet l**E**laki **Ja**hana**M**". Nama itu akan sangat pas menurutnya. Atau mungkin juga **BENGAL**—"**BE**randalan si**N**ting ugal-u**GAL**an". Yang mana saja boleh. Asal mengesankan kekampretan stadium empat dan kekurangajaran orang utan yang baru masuk kota.

Kembali pada laporan terkini.

Eren Jeager, 18 tahun, mungkin sebentar lagi akan RIP. Berlari kepayahan, nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Sekedar lari saja sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi lari naik turun tangga sambil menghindari lemparan mulai dari telur ayam yang dicolong dari kantin sampai sendal jepit hasil jambret punya _O__ffice __B__oy_ kampus, itu sungguh maso level titan.

Brengsek! Bangsat! Kampret! Dasar jamur kaki!

Eren mengumpat dalam hati. Memaki-maki. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini hasilnya jika berurusan dengan Levi Ackerman.

Setahu Eren, Levi bukan tipe yang bakal punya pendukung sebanyak yang mengejarnya ini. Mahasiswa strata dua yang mengejar gelar Magister bidang manajemen bisnis itu, setahu Eren, cuma punya teman tiga orang. Eh, ralat. Dua orang. Yang satu lagi kan spesies kuda antik yang bisa jalan dengan dua kaki.

Jadi dari mana masa sebanyak ini datang mendukungnya?

Dasar artis. _Fanbase_-nya memang ngeri banget.

Sampai dua puluh menit berlalu—entah paru-paru Eren terbuat dari apa sampai kuat lari sana-sini selama itu—Eren baru saja kena tiga lemparan telur, dua kali siraman air (pakai selang pula, curang banget), dan satu kali tersambil sendal jepit. Cukup menakjubkan. Boleh diberi tepuk tangan.

Tapi dua puluh menit lari-lari kompleks kampus Sina yang seluas arena landasan pacu kapal terbang membuat Eren kepayahan juga. Mencoba mengecoh para pengejar, Eren memasuki pintu samping menuju tangga darurat. Bersembunyi sambil mengintip lewat jendela kecil, dia bersyukur para pengejarnya punya otak yang tidak terlalu pintar. Mereka masih sibuk mencarinya di luar tanpa mengira Eren akan bersembunyi.

Tergugu, Eren duduk merosot di lantai dingin. Baru saja dua puluh detik menarik nafas lega, tidak lama dia sudah harus _sport_ jantung lagi. Di depannya, bersandar pada dinding tembok yang dingin sambil melipat tangan, seorang Farlan Church duduk santai, memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Tidur?

Baru saja bocah bermata hijau bertekad akan membangunkannya dan memaki-maki, Farlan bergerak. Kelopak mata berbentuk bulan sabit perlahan mengerjap terbuka. Mereka berdua bertatapan.

Eren terdiam karena Farlan yang menoleh padanya kini tersenyum. Senyum lembut. Membuat Eren tidak jadi memaki-maki salah satu teman karib Levi Ackerman tersebut. Seperti keledai dungu, Eren hanya bisa membuka mulut tanpa ada suara keluar sama sekali.

"Hari yang berat ya?" tanya Farlan dengan nada kasual. Dia mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas, merenggangkan otot punggungnya yang pasti pegal bukan main karena tidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar dinding keras.

Mendengar Farlan bertanya retorikal seperti itu, Eren kembali ingin meledak.

"Kau—!"

Tapi baru juga Eren bersiap memulai, Farlan mendekat padanya dan berlutut di depannya. Meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Eren, pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian berbisik, "Ssshh..."

Di depan pintu darurat, terdengar suara pengejar-pengejar Eren ribut sembari mencari sosoknya yang hilang secepat kilat seperti jin lampu masuk teko.

"Di mana si Jeager?"

"Cari di sana, bego! Ada tangga!"

"Bagi tugas, bagi tugas! Ada yang ke lantai atas, sebagian ke lantai bawah!"

Derap langkah perlahan pudar. Bunyi sepatu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabaran lama kelamaan hilang dari pendengaran. Eren dan Farlan masih terdiam dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

Ketika memastikan di depan pintu tangga darurat suasana sudah sepi, barulah Farlan menurunkan telunjuknya dari bibir Eren.

"Marah-marahlah pada orang yang tepat, Jeager..." ujar Farlan sabar. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi empuk Eren. "Pada Levi, maksudku. Asal kau tahu aku tidak ikut-ikutan membuat _banner_ besar itu."

Memerah karena emosi peranakan rasa malu dan marah, Eren menepis tangan Farlan. Dia tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti bocah. Apalagi oleh salah satu anggota geng paling bocah sekampus. Walau secara teknis, Levi dan kawan-kawannya lebih tua dari Eren, tapi Eren menganggap tingkah mereka yang seolah menggenggam dunia dalam tangan mereka itu naif dan kekanakan.

"Ini karena kalian membuat tradisi aneh itu! Memo merah apaan? Norak banget tahu nggak?!" Eren membentak.

Farlan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dibilang kami yang mulai pun sebenarnya tidak tepat. Waktu itu Jean hanya iseng menaruh memo bertuliskan pesan _'got you'_ di loker seorang mahasiswa entah siapa aku lupa saat kami masih ada di strata satu..."

Belagu banget, pikir Eren. Tapi dia mendengarkan.

"Jean tidak ada maksud meminta anak-anak sekampus mem-_bully_ yang dapat memo itu. Murni iseng. Tapi lalu mahasiswa lain memulai tradisi ini. Mungkin mahasiswa butuh pelepasan stress juga? Siapa yang tahu?"

"Dan kalian tidak ada niatan menghentikan tradisi itu?" tanya Eren gusar. Mestinya dia tidak pernah berpikir Farlan mungkin berbeda dengan sisa teman-temannya di geng **B**egal **C**eria nan **L**aknat; disingkat **BCL**.

Farlan kembali duduk melantai, menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. "Meletakan memo merah? Sepertinya tidak. Hanya memo kan? Mestinya anak-anak kampus ini yang berhenti cari-cari alasan untuk menindas orang."

Hati Eren mencelos. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Farlan ada benarnya. Ini semua bukan murni kesalahan F4. Ini karena memang anak kampus seperti banteng liar saja.

Tapi pengecualian untuk Levi yang jelas-jelas sudah tahu apa dampak memo merah itu dan malah membuatkan yang super besar untuk Eren. Jelas pria itu memanfaatkan mahasiswa konyol sekampus untuk membuat Eren kapok melawannya. Kekanak-kanakan tapi brilian. Benar-benar keturunan tiran.

"Tapi kalau kau mau marah-marah pada, Levi... di ada di auditorium..." Farlan menunjuk ke atas dengan telunjuknya.

Eren menatapnya heran. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Memberitahuku dia ada di mana? Dia temanmu kan?"

Sudut bibir kanan Farlan terangkat sedikit.

Dan sial untuk Eren. Dia mendadak jadi sedikit berdebar-debar. Benar-benar hanya sedikit, Eren berani sumpah.

"Mungkin karena akan menarik? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ada orang yang menantang Levi..." Farlan terkekeh geli. Pria itu menyisir rambut coklatnya dengan jari, membenarkan poni. "Lagipula... aku yakin Levi akan baik-baik saja sekalipun kau datang membawa samurai untuk menebasnya seperti begal-begal dalam berita baru-baru ini."

Oke. Lupakan kata-kata Eren barusan. Dia tidak akan berdebar-debar pada pria seperti ini. Sebaik apapun dia melindungi Eren dari para pengejarnya barusan, tetap saja Farlan Church menyandang status sahabat Levi Ackerman. Dia bisa jadi tidak memihak Levi, tidak mendukung budaya memo merah super kampungan apalagi banner merah ultra norak yang dipasang Levi di _hall_ utama kampus. Tapi dia teman Levi.

Dan Eren percaya tidak ada malaikat yang bisa berteman dengan iblis macam Levi.

"Ah... bukan maksudku meragukan dirimu..." Farlan berujar lagi. Agaknya dia menyadari kata-katanya terkesan meremehkan dan membuat Eren keki setengah mati. "Kau bernyali dan hebat. Tapi lawanmu itu Levi..."

Sebuah sapu tangan bersih dan wangi disodorkan di depan Eren oleh Farlan. Mata hijau sang bocah menatap pada sahabat iblis kampus; curiga, tentu saja.

Menyadari Eren tidak mengerti maksudnya, Farlan meraih tangan Eren. Diikatkannya sapu tangan itu pada punggung tangan Eren. Hei, Eren bahkan tidak sadar punggung tangannya terluka. Mungkin tersambit sendal jepit? Atau ketika menepis lemparan buku catatan?

"Selamat berusaha, Eren Jeager..."

.

.

Di lantai teratas kampus Sina, sebuah auditorium mewah lengkap dengan bangku tersusun persis teater bioskop, podium dan layar televisi raksasa, tiga pria tengah berkutat sibuk menatap layar ponsel masing-masing. Levi dan Erwin sambil duduk santai sementara Jean tidur-tiduran dengan tas ransel sebagai bantal darurat.

Semua layar ponsel menampilkan hal yang sama; pemandangan kamera yang diambil dari CCTV kampus Sina.

"Kemana si Jager pergi?" Jean bertanya heran seraya mengganti-ganti _channel_ kamera. "Kok dia seperti hantu sih? Cepat sekali hilangnya?"

Erwin tersenyum ganteng seraya menikmati kopinya yang belum juga habis. "Mungkin dia memang hantu? Bagus bukan? Untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Levi, minimal anak ini mesti belajar ilmu debus tingkat lima..."

Levi melirik tak suka pada Erwin. Jean tertawa ngakak mendengar kelakar sahabat pirang mereka. Erwin selalu tahu bagaimana melucu dengan kalem tapi jelas menyinggung Levi. Andai mereka berempat bukan sahabat lama, mungkin loker Erwin adalah tempat pertama yang akan Levi pasangi memo merah.

"Farlan belum menampakan diri sejak pagi. Kemana dia?" tanya Jean lagi. "Aku juga tidak menemukan dia di kamera..."

Levi berujar datar. "Kau harus belajar mandiri, Jean. Jangan kemana-mana menempel Farlan terus. Kalian sungguh seperti pasangan homo."

Kali ini ganti Erwin yang tertawa. Jean cemberut kuda.

"A-aku kan cuma tanya!"—Jean membela diri.

"Farlan dan Levi memang tukang begal cinta paling paten sejagat raya, Jean. Penggemar mereka bukan hanya kaum hawa. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau suatu saat mereka berakhir jadi homo..." Erwin berkata kalem.

"Cih. Diam kau pirang busuk. Aku juga tidak akan heran kalau kau berakhir dengan maniak transgender mengingat seleramu itu payah," tukas Levi songong.

Belum juga pembicaraan mengenai homo-homo itu selesai, Jean menatap tertarik pada kilasan kepala coklat di kamera. Terpampang di layar ponsel, Eren Jeager keluar dari pintu darurat lantai teratas dan melangkah dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan marah.

"Ah, dia muncul..." belum sedetik Jean berkata demikian, pintu auditorium terbuka.

Di pintu bawah di dekat panggung, Eren menatap jajaran bangku di atas. Tidak menemukan F4 di sana, matanya menatap panggung. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya balik.

Mata Eren nyalang. Dia melangkah super cepat ke depan Levi yang mengerenyit jijik karena Eren kini basah dan berbau amis telur. Jean sampai bangun dari posisi tidur-tidurannya dan kini menopang dagu untuk menonton pertikaian dua sejoli bersama Erwin.

"Apa bocah?"—yang pertama buka suara tentu saja Levi. Dengan kenyolotan tingkat provinsi, emosi Eren sukses dibakar sampai meletup sepanas bara api.

"SIAPA YANG BOCAH?"

"Tentu kau. Perlu kaca?"

Sekedar informasi, Eren sebenarnya bukan pemuda yang berani-berani amat. Dia cuma impulsif, nekat. Levi juga bukan orang yang secuek yang diperlihatkannya pada dunia. Dia dapat melihat menembus Eren, menyadari semua ketakutannya.

Walau bentakan itu keras, suara Eren sedikit bergetar. Pengecut, pikir Levi. Tapi bukankan pengecut yang dihibrida karakter masokis cari mati cukup menarik? Ini jenis hiburan yang belum pernah didapat Levi sebelumnya.

"Kau!" Eren menunjuk wajah Levi dengan telunjuknya. "Kau brengsek!"

"Jangan menantangku lagi, bocah. Jangankan menggerakan satu kampus. Menyuruh satu batalion preman jalanan mengusilimu pun aku mampu. Kau sebaiknya bijak."

"APA MAUMU SIH?"

"Mauku? Sederhana. Jangan bersikap sok jago. Kau membuatku gatal ingin menendang pantatmu ke jurang neraka."

Eren meledak lagi. Jelas-jelas di sini Levi-lah yang paling sok jago. Padahal lebih pendek tapi gayanya sok macho! Eren sebal, sebal, sebal! Benciii!

"HEH! SETAN MINI TIDAK BERHAK MEMERINTAHKU! AKU INI BUKAN ATHEIS ATAUPUN PENYEMBAH SETAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENURUT PADAMU!"

Eren mulai membawa isu sensitif dalam percakapan saking marahnya. Bukan, maksudnya bukan topik agama. Isu sensitif itu adalah masalah tinggi badan.

Tawa Jean meledak. Baru mereda ketika Levi memelototinya garang. Erwin tersenyum, dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas dia terhibur.

"Kalian keluar dulu..." Levi berujar dengan nada datar sedingin es kutub utara. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Eren Jeager empat mata. Dan Jean, jangan coba-coba mengintip kalau kau tidak mau ponselmu kubanting..."

Jean mencibir sebelum melompat turun dari panggung dan berlalu keluar bersama Erwin.

Pintu auditorium ditutup. Kini Eren berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan raja iblis.

"Kau tidak sadar apa salahmu?" tanya Levi—dengan nada yang menurut Eren terkesan membodoh-bodohi dirinya. "Apa kau benar-benar murid beasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Kenapa otakmu dungu sekali?"

Eren mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tidak salah apa-apa. Aku kemarin menolong korbanmu dan si siluman kuda sialan itu! Aku tidak salah!"

"Kau berucap tidak sopan padaku. Itu salahmu. Dan apa kau mau mencoba jadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran, hah? Kau akan cocok pakai kostum _P__owerpuff __G__irls_ yang warna hijau, Eren."

Cara Levi memanggil namanya dengan kasual membuat Eren mengrenyit sebal. Kerutan di dahinya yang semula muncul karena amarah bertambah dalam.

"Kau mau pakai kostum Mojo Jojo?"—tantang Eren. "Jika iya, akan kulakukan tantanganmu itu!"

Salah langkah, Eren. Beradu argumen dengan Levi mesti pakai celetukan pintar. Bukan bentakan atas dasar impuls.

Levi menarik tangan Eren cepat. Mahasiswa berambut coklat terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi menolak. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya terbanting di atas panggung. Levi menindih di atasnya. Dua tangan Eren ditahan di atas kepala oleh satu telapak tangan Levi yang besar.

Eren terkesiap. Levi menahan dagunya dengan tangan yang lain. Mata abu-abunya seolah menyuarakan 'jangan coba-coba main-main denganku, Jeager. Itu sangat tidak bijak'.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!"

Eren meronta. Percuma. Walau Levi lebih pendek daripada dirinya, dia lebih kuat. Kaki dan tangan Eren terkunci. Mati.

Wajah Levi mendekat. Semakin dan semakin dekat. Eren menahan nafas. Campuran aroma tubuhnya sendiri yang terkontaminasi amis telur dan aroma parfum kayu-kayuan Levi menimbulkan bau ganjil yang menggelitik. Mulai saat itu juga, Eren akan mendefinisikannya sebagai aroma kematian.

"Kau bocah hijau tak berpengalaman," Levi menyusupkan kepalanya ke sisi leher Eren. Eren terkesiap kaget.

"Akh!"

Rasa sakit terasa di kulitnya. Perpotongan lehernya terasa panas dan basah. Levi menggigitnya?

"Kau bau telur bocah. Tapi tidak buruk. Setidaknya bukan bau sampah."

Eren terengah-engah. Berusaha memberontak liar. "LEPASKAN AKU! INI PELECEHAN!"

"Karena dengan sekedar ditindas kau tetap saja menyebalkan dan kurang ajar, mungkin kau perlu dilecehkan habis-habisan untuk tahu diri supaya tidak melawanku, hm?"

Itu. Ide. Paling. Buruk. Jelas skenario paling hina yang dapat terjadi selama hidup Eren Jeager.

"APA? TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU DASAR KAU PENJAHAT KELAMIN!"

Panggilan Eren untuk Levi bertambah satu. Jelas bukan panggilan yang Levi sukai karena detik berikutnya Levi sudah merenggut kaus Eren. Kerahnya robek sedikit. Mungkin karena kaus itu basah jadi merobeknya lebih susah. Eren membelalak horor. Apa dia akan diperkosa?

"Mulut kotormu benar-benar harus diajari tata krama, Eren..." Levi berujar di telinganya seraya menggigit daun telinga Eren keras seperti kanibal menafsui mangsa.

Eren menjerit-jerit di auditorium di mana hanya ada dia dan Levi. Dia sedikit malu menjerit-jerit seperti anak perempuan. Tapi apa memalukannya teriakan-teriakan histeris _a__la_ sinteron di tengah ancaman perkosaan yang tengah dia alami ini? Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan keperjakaannya. Sumpah!

"APA-APAAN? LEPASAKANNNN!"—Eren menuntut. Tapi bukan natur Levi untuk mematuhi orang lain. Pundak kanan Eren mulai dipenuhi bercak merah kebiruan seperti memar. Dasar Levi karnivora sial!

"Mungkin kau benar-benar mesti kugagahi supaya teriakanmu jadi merdu sedikit? Dan supaya kau patuh juga. Dasar rumput liar..."

Eren menarik nafas, siap mengisi paru-paru supaya bisa menjerit prima. Kalau bisa bikin Levi jadi tuna rungu sekalian.

"TO—!"

"Cukup sampai situ, Levi."

Eren dan Levi sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari pintu auditorium yang lain, Farlan Church muncul. Di jalan antara deretan bangku kiri dan kanan baris teratas dia berdiri. Mata menatap Levi dan Eren dengan tatapan datar dan kalem.

"Farlan... Kenapa kau muncul sekarang?"

Farlan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Menuruni tangga berlapis karpet merah bercorak satu persatu mendekati panggung, dia berujar lagi, "Jangan membuat insiden perkosaan di kampus, Levi. Ayahmu akan marah besar kalau tahu..."

"Aku tidak peduli." Levi belum beranjak dari posisinya semula yang mengundang. Duduk di atas kaki Eren, memerangkap bocah itu di bawahnya.

Eren sendiri lupa menjerit. Dia hanya melongo bodoh.

"Aku peduli. Paman Kenny sudah bilang supaya aku mengawasimu biar tidak meliar di luar batas."

"Mau sok jadi pawangku, Farlan? Heh? Tidak buruk."

Levi melepaskan Eren akhirnya. Yang bersangkutan langsung beringsut menjauh buru-buru dari Levi. Punggungnya sampai membentur mimbar di atas panggung. Farlan mendengus geli melihat tingkahnya.

"KALIAN PRIA-PRIA JAHANAM BRENGSEK!"

Si masokis Eren belum belajar dari pengalamannya. Mulutnya masih saja lancar meneriakan kata-kata super kurang ajar pada Levi.

"Apa kau perlu kucium sampai lemas dulu biar bisa diam?" tanya Levi datar. Eren sukses dibungkam.

Mengomel sendiri, dia bangkit berdiri, membenarkan bajunya dan melompat turun dari panggung ke lantai. "Mimpi saja kau sana, Levi Ackerman! Aku lebih memilih dicium transgeder kampung kuda daripada kau!"

Eren berlari marah dan menutup pintu.

Di dalam auditorium, Farlan mentertawakan Levi.

"Dia menarik sekali ya..." ujar Farlan. Levi memelototi sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kau yang beritahu dia aku di sini," tuduh Levi langsung.

Farlan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku membawa dia kepadamu supaya kalian bisa berdamai lebih cepat."

"Usaha yang tidak terlalu berhasil. Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Levi, Farlan hanya tergelak.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berani menindas Eren seusai dia berjibaku dengan Levi. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu bagaimana mereka bertarung, tapi kondisi Eren yang kacau dan caranya menutupi bahu juga leher kanan seharian membuat mereka tahu bahwa berurusan dengan Levi Ackerman itu benar-benar sama dengan usaha bunuh diri. Cari mati.

Banyak yang menduga bahu Eren ditusuk gunting atau _cutter_. Atau mungkin disiram cairan asam. Tapi tidak ada yang meduga bahwa Eren marah besar karena gigitan-gigitan penuh cinta—yang hanya Eren bisa bayangkan untuk peroleh dari seorang kekasih—bertengger di sana seperti materai.

"Sialan!" Eren menggosok-gosok kulitnya dengan sabun cair wangi _menthol_ di bawah guyuran _shower_ rumahnya. "Brengsek! Setan mini sialan!"

Umpatannya itu agaknya menarik perhatian Isabel Magnolia Jeager, sang adik yang asyik membaca komik dengan genre romansa (terlarang). Tanpa malu, adiknya yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu menggeser pintu _fiber glass_ kamar mandi dan melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ada apa sih kak? Marah-marah terus. Shamponya habis?" tanya Isabel polos.

Eren yang punya kebiasaan tidak menutup tirai shower bisa melihat adiknya muncul dari pantulan kaca dan langsung terkaget-kaget. Nyaris dia terpeleset jatuh terjengkang.

"I-Isabel! Jangan masuk kamar mandi, heh!"

"Apa sih? Tingkah kakak seolah aku tidak pernah lihat saja. Kita kan mandi bareng sampai aku kelas satu SD," Isabel mencibir.

Lalu mendadak mata gadis seuluh tahun itu bling-bling sendiri melihat leher dan pundak Eren. Eren lupa menutupi luka-luka cinta dari Levi karena tangannya sibuk menutupi area privatnya sendiri.

Isabel terkikik. Lalu dia menutup pintu kamar mandi. Eren yang merasa lega walau tidak mengerti kenapa Isabel tertawa melonggarkan _defense_-nya. Lalu pintu terbuka lagi. Eren nyaris menjerit seperti perawan.

"Ah, kak. Terima kasih ya..." ujar Isabel mendadak. Tanpa malu menatap Eren yang tengah telanjang bulat.

"A-apa?" Eren bingung.

"Karena sudah memberi bukti kakak itu uke. Kalau punya pacar laporan dong sama aku. Aku nggak ember kok. Hihihihi..."

Eren tidak mengerti uke itu apa artinya. Tapi dia punya firasat itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. "KELUARRR, ISABEL! KAKAK BELUM SELESAI MANDI!"

.

.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi dan memakai setelah tidurnya—yang terdiri dari kaus dan celana pendek—Eren melangkah ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan mungil keluarga Jeager, Eren dapat mendengar suara ayahnya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain. Suara om-om dan tante-tante yang sepertinya Eren kenal terdengar.

"Wah, wah, wah... Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi," suara tawa renyah Carla terdengar. "Sayang Hanji masih sibuk. Dia pasti cantik sekali sekarang."

"Dia tetap tomboy, Carla. Tapi dia brilian... seperti biasanya..." suara om-om lain mendengus bangga.

Eren memasuki ruang makan dan segera mengenai paman dan bibi Zoe. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Paman dan Bibi Zoe!"

"Halo, Eren. Wah, kamu tambah imut!"

Eren merengut manis dibilang imut. Tapi dia masa bodoh. Duduk di sebelah Isabel, matanya mencari-cari, "Kalian datang berdua saja. Mana Hanji?"

"Dia harus mengurus kepindahannya ke asrama hari ini. Besok mungkin baru kalian akan bertemu..." Paman Zoe terkekeh.

"Hoe? Asrama?"

"Ah, Eren beum tahu ya?" Bibi Zoe tersenyum lebar. "Mulai besok Hanji kan akan pindah ke kampus Sina. Kalian satu fakultas."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Au ah ini apaan? Ahuhuhuhu... padahal usaha update di bulan februari biar sebulan sekali. Gagal. Semangat saya naik turun karena satu dan lain hal. Tapi review kalian bener-bener jadi pembangkit mood kawan. Serius, saya jadi merasa bersalah ga bales-bales review. Tapi apa dayaku, internet kalau dipindah ke modem leletnya ajib sekali.

Dan saya punya ide brilian. Bales review di sini aja. Walau jadi panjang ga jelas. Demi pembaca! Ayey!

**Hikaru Rikou**: Ahahaha... jelas banget ya Farlan bakal nolong Eren. Abis dia di sini jadi Jihu/ Hua ce lei. Terima kasih reviewnya. Anda reviewer pertama lho *kasih piring cantik*. **Naru Frau**: Makasih, ehehehe. Ya, emang Eren nekat banget. Abis seru sih bikin dia jadi bocah maso tukang cari mati. www. **Sivanya**: ini fic LeviEren kok. Kan tomingse!Levi. huehehehe... tapi pasti ada FarlanEren sih soalnya aku suka mereka. **Anon**: haha... ini Cuma ambil dasarnya aja kok. Karakterisasi akan tetap diusahakan sesuai SnK. Walau sulit, saya akan berusaha. Osh! **Fachan**: *Sungkem* maaf ga kilat. Saya memang hina. Hiks.. semoga enjoy. **Haruki**: review lo lawak, njir. Apaan itu pesan terakhirnya. Wwww... moga enjoy chapter ini, om. **Yaoumi**: Semoga enjoy ya. Saya betulin typo kapan-kapan. Kampus kills me soflty ahue. Yang dari nggak teliti tambah parah aja nih. **Kiaara**: apdet buat kamu nih, beb. Ahahahahaha. **Biyachan: **Aah, sankyuu. Maaf kalau menunggunya lama ya. Saya memang author hina yang menganggap apdet cepat itu mitos. **Akashi waifu**: ini pasti mbak chen ya. Wwww... iya nih, eren ama si bebeb sama-sama uke pula. Ahahahaha. **Gardenia**: Ah, maaf ya kalau lama menunggu. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa dinikmati. **Mizukinokawaii**: Sama-sama. Semoga updatenya masih bisa menghibur. **Saory**: Maaf nunggunya lama ya, ahuehehehe. : salam kenal juga, nyi. Maaf lanjutannya lama. *bow* **telor ikan asin**: Hahahah. Inget film jiplakan yang Indo itu ya. Saya rasa punya saya lebih alay. Maafkan saya. #jduk **julihrc**: ga akan terlalu mirip kok, tenang~ Saya aja lupa ada adegan apa aja di film aslinya. Muahahaha... **ristia &amp; ririnsi** : Maaf updatenya lama ya. Huhuuhu... boleh tabok saya (pake duit) kok. **Hantu belau: **liat pah. Ini makin alay, pah. Salahin si sancai, pah! Oke. Kaney's secret *catet* www ** : **Ayo yang suka farlan gabung ke farlan fansclub. Wwww. **Evilevi: **sudah cukup alaykah ini? Wwww. **RainyRain**: Ah, terimakasih udah suka ini *malu* semoga kali ini pun masih bisa dinikmati ya. Amin. **Timunshs**: iya. Leeminho!levi. www. **Setan mini**: karena levi cinta yayang eren jadi pake banner. Wwww. **Fransiska**: Terima kasih masukannya. Saya juga suka Farbel kok. www... tapi gimana kisah mereka ntar tergantung mood. Saya masih mengusahakan ada sesuatu sih. **Eisha**: Dudanya udah lho. Ahahaha... jadi ditagih di sini. Ini maaf updatenya lama. **Devilojoshi**: iya dong. Keperkasaan levi mah ga ada mini-mininya. Wakakakakak... semoga ini masih cukup bikin ngakak ya. **Minri**: soal rasa penasaran... saya ini tukang bikin cliffhanger ga ketolong kayaknya. *sungkem* ahahaha **Zaji Hana**: Ahahaha... scene itu. Itu kayaknya banyak yang pernah ngalamin ya. Wakakaka. **RhaLucifer**: maaf lama ya, semoga enjoy~ **LeeMuti**: saya penggemar Harem!eyen. mungkin bisa ada hints sama semua anggota F4 *DIKEPLAK* Wuehehehe. **Babyberrypie**: Isabel ngeship kakaknya sendiri sama anggota F4. Wwww. Semoga bisa menikmati kefujoan isabel. **Yozorra**: Sankyu pujiannya. Ehehehe... ya farlan jadi jihu. Jean... saya belum nentuin nasibnya sih. Nanti kita lihat aja deh ya. Ahahaha. **FayRin**: Ini sudah dilanjut ya, maaf lama lho *bow* **Nura Lau**: sudah dilanjut. Semoga enjoy. **Ayulopetyas: **ahahaha... saya dulu suka MG juga, sekarang lebih demen bl. Akhirnya malah lahir mg versi bl. Akakakak. Semoga enjoy. **Gustiantimahardika**: misuh-misuh itu artinya ngomel-ngomel. Ahahaha... bahasa apa gitu. Sering denger orang pake. Cuma kurang tau juga. **Ironekisser**: I love you, too #woi ahahah... udah lanjut nih. **Arielinkim Yhanie &amp; Kuroki**: sudah dilanjut. Semoga enjoy. **Mjolnir**: Armin dan Mikasa bakal muncul juga kok. Ada waktunya. Sabar yah. www. **Alysaexostans**: iya, isabel fujoshi. Seperti kita. Wwww. **Asafiana &amp; guest**: ini chapter 2: maaf lama ya... **kiochan**: iseng. Ini hasil ngobrol sama uke saya yang panggilannya sancai. Beneran. Ahahaha... jadi tercetus random. Syukulah kalau bisa dinikmati. **Valge**: ga alaykah? Ahahaha.. makasih. / **ayushina**: nggak telat kok. Lebih telat saya soal apdet. www... makasih udah mampir, ayu~ **Lala**: semoga berikutnya nggak selama ini ya. **Andromedanrenvi**: Eren yang maso itu cakep. www. **Alys**: iya. Betul sekali~! **Thalia**: ini sudah lanjut~ *wink* **Garnet**: beneran gapapa nih apdet lama? Dua abad sekali? #woi. Ahahah ga bercanda kok. **Black** **Army**: *ngakak* kenapa kibarin CD Eren? **Chiaki**: Emang mainstream kok. Ini kan ngambil BBF. Wuahahaha... tapi terima kasih masih mengaggap ini seru. **Hiroki**: Halo Hiroki-san. Saya kaget anda ninggalin review di banyak fic saya. Terima kasih banget ya. Semoga enjoy baca ini. Heheheh

Kalau ada yang merasa terlewat, gampar saja saya (pake duit) #heh

See you in next chapter~

Salam saya,

Mayhem


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer has been completed: Thanks to reviewers yang sudah mengingatkan saya siapa pemilik asli Hanayori Dango. www)**

Karena ini cerita anak orang kaya, banyak barang bermerek bertebaran—nggak ada maksud ngiklan. Saya tidak dapat keuntungan material apa-apa kok dari fanfic ini. Murni senang-senang.

Fic ini Cuma ambil setting sebagai base. Dan mungkin beberapa adegan yang diplesetkan (saya nggak inget juga ada adegan apa aja). Sisanya karangan saya yang mungkin tidak bermutu dengan typo di mana-mana. Pokoknya ini alay banget lah.

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Hanayori Dango © Yoko Kamio**

**Meteor Garden, Boys Over Flower, dan Boys Before Flower all based on Yoko Kamio's work**

**Unprofitable Fanworks**

**.**

**Monster Garden**

**Chapter ****3****:**

**Kontroversi Hati**

**.**

Lirik kanan. Lirik kiri. Eren berpose komikal di depan pintu ruang kelas. Tangan mencengkram daun pintu erat-erat. Badan tersembunyi di balik pintu dengan pantat bulat agak membusung; menggoda belaian datang. Alis ulat bulu bertaut membentuk ekspresi _fierce._ Hidung mendengus udara seperti anjing pelacak. Bagi Eren, Levi Ackerman punya bau khusus yang akan dia asosiasikan dengan istilah 'aroma kejahatan'. Bau iblis mencari mangsa. Bau jin tomang di musim kawin. Atau apalah itu ya. Terserah.

Persetan fakta label Kaney's Secret (ayahanda bos F4 kampus Sina) juga menelurkan parfum di luar bikini sebagai komoditas ekspor utama. Eren bodo amat. Pokoknya Levi bau dedemit. Titik.

Sekali lagi, mata memindai keadaan kelas. Mahasiswa lain sibuk menyalin tugas, membaca buku, mengutak-atik ponsel, dan beberapa berdandan. Intinya sih keadaan aman. Damai sentosa. Tampaknya mereka sudah melupakan fakta bahwa kemarin Eren baru saja dihadiahi _banner_ merah besar corettandacintacoret dari Levi Ackerman.

Eren menarik napas lega. Dia tidak ingin ramalan Marco soal urusannya dengan Levi yang tidak akan jadi perkara sehari benar-benar terjadi. Berdeham, Eren siap membetulkan posisi untuk melangkah masuk kelas sebelum…

—PLAAAAKKK!

"Anjing!"

Pipi bokong terasa panas terkena tamparan selevel Ignite Pas Kai pemain bayangan fandom sebelah. Eren spontan mengucap sumpah serapah. Kutipan diambil dari sapaan cantik _a la gamer game online_, ngomong-ngomong.

Dengan badan tersungkur ke depan, Eren spontan tertatih masuk kelas. Menghindari serangan lanjutan itu penting untuk bertahan. Berbalik badan heboh, tangan terarah ke depan sebagai tameng. Kepala yang dipenuhi materi pelalajaran dipaksa mengingat gerakan bela diri. Mulai dari wushu, kung fu, karate, sampai silat jurus 'kemarahan hokage saat pacarnya disosor Orochimaru'.

"Heh!"—bentak Eren spontan. Kalap dan panik. Dia nyaris menabrak meja dosen. Ujung jari menguncup serupa patok ayam jantan, siap menusuk lawan kalau macam-macam. "Serangan!"

Lalu hening. Gagal klimaks abis.

Semua mata kini tertuju padamu, Eren. Dia sudah siap melawan dengan keren ketika justru tawa membahana dari suara ambigu menyapa pendengarannya. Di depan pintu, tampak sosok wanita—setengah pria—tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perut.

Hanji Zoe, pelaku pelecehan 'ayo, tampar pantat kenyal Eren' berdiri tanpa raut berdosa sama sekali. Eren yang tadinya pucet pasi panik takut diperkosa kini memerah. Malu.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bagus banget, Nji(r). Hebat. Sekarang Eren jadi bahan tertawaan sekelas.

Seraya mengusap air mata yang keluar akibat kebanyakan tertawa, Hanji menyapa. "Heboh banget, Eren. Ahahaha!"

Eren dengan wajah semerah apel, menurunkan tangan yang sebelumnya siap membentuk segel jurus. Manyun unyu. Bibir maju. Entah mau marah, entah minta dicipok. Hanya Eren yang tahu.

"Hanji!"

Yang disapa melambaikan tangan lagi di depan mukanya. Santai, Hanji memberi cengiran tiga belas senti yang rada kripi. "Yo. Lama nggak ketemu nih. Makin cantik aja deh."

Lelah tertawa, semua mahasiswa kini sibuk kembali dengan urusan masing-masing. Hitch bahkan sudah kembali berkutat dengan palet make up tiga susun di atas meja sejak semenit yang lalu.

Eren maklum. Dia bukan orang sepenting itu walau layak menyabet gelar mahasiswa terganteng sekampus. Sial memang mahasisiwi di sini. Ganteng tampang masa kalah sama ganteng dompet? Klise. Materialistis. Budak uang kalian semuaaahhh!

Oke, Ren. Udah cukup.

Sekedar info, ganteng itu ideologi hidup Eren. Narasi barusan jangan diprotes, _please_.

Eren—yang tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada Hanji—akhirnya nyengir sedikit. Hanji memang eksentrik. Eren kadang heran dia bisa tahan berteman dengan mahluk yang satu itu. Secara karakter saja mereka sudah jomplang. Eren budiman, Hanji bajingan.

"Ganteng maksudnya?"

"Ck, ck, ck…" Hanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jari telunjuk di depan muka Eren digerakan ke kiri dan kanan. "Cantik ya ampun. Demi Titan. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku."

"Err. Itu pujian? Sudahlah, lupakan. Jangan dijawab, Hanji."

Tanya sendiri, jawab sendiri. Eren butuh pertolongan sepertinya. Bicara dengan Hanji memang bikin pening. Tapi ya sudahlah. Dia senang bertemu Hanji lagi. Akhirnya dia punya seseorang di kampus yang benar-benar bisa disebut teman selain Marco.

Dua rakyat jelata duduk di meja paling depan di kelas. Sepenuhnya tidak diindahkan oleh kumpulan masyarakat kelas atas yang asyik dengan urusan masing-masing. Eren mengerang pelan karena Hanji asyik mencubiti pipinya. Melepas kangen, katanya.

Dosen belum tiba bahkan sepuluh menit setelah jam dimulainya kelas. Hanji yang sedari tadi asyik ngunyelin pipi Eren akhirnya bosan juga. Bertopang dagu, menghela napas, Hanji menatap Eren.

"Hei, bolos yuk."

"Hah?" Eren murid rajin. Eren murid beasiswa. Kata 'bolos' haram ada dalam kamus hidup Eren Jeager. Yang ada itu 'absen tanpa alasan jelas'.

"Nggak ada dosen nih. Bosan." Hanji beranjak berdiri. Tanpa tanya-tanya lagi, dia menggandeng tangan Eren, menariknya keluar ruang kelas dengan tenaga yang sama sekali bukan tenaga wanita. Atau mungkin Eren saja yang terlalu ringan ya?

"Ha-Hanji! Tunggu!"

"Aah. Tunggu apa sih? Bolos aja pake tunggu-tungguan."

Sekali lagi, karena status jelata, walau Hanji membawa Eren yang (mengaku) adalah mahasiswa terganteng sekampus, tidak ada yang peduli. Eren terpaksa pasrah ditarik-tarik. Bukan, dia bukan sedang demonstrasi bakat submisif. Hanya saja kawan kecil bernama Hanji ini memang sesuatu. Kelamin perempuan, tenaga kuli bangunan. Eren hanya pemuda rapuh yang masih perawan, tak kuasa melawan.

"Wuaaah…" Hanji meletakan tangan kiri tepat di atas alis, seolah mengimitasi pose hormat upacara bendera. Iris coklat berbinar semangat. Bangunan kampus Sina yang besar membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Eren mengerti sekali perasaan Hanji. Dulu juga dia senorak itu ketika sedang masa-masa orientasi. Maklum deh. Kampus anak orang kaya, luas bangunannya saja tidak masuk akal.

"Wuaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Padahal kemarin sore-sore sudah lihat. Tapi kalau siang memang kampus ini keren banget ya."

Hanji tidak melebih-lebihkan memang. Hall utama saja dibuat seperti pelataran mall. Di atas kepala kubah berkaca buram menjadi ventilasi masuknya pencahayaan alami. Dari lantai 1 sampai 5, mahasiswa bisa berjubel memerhatikan andaikata di hall lantai bawah dibuat panggung untuk acara-acara amal atau sekedar pameran.

"Hanji… Hentikan." Tapi lama-lama Eren malu juga. Hanji memang agak kekanak-kanakan. Walau berada dalam strata ekonomi lebih unggul dari keluarga Eren, bagi anak yang tinggal di kalangan biasa (bukan masyarakat jet set super songong macam F4) seperti Hanji, bangunan kampus memang wow sekali.

"Ini keren banget, Eren. Hall depan saja seluas ini. Mungkin bisa dipakai remodeling gundam skala satu banding satu."

"Iya, iya. Sudah, sudah. Kalau memang kau mau bolos kita keliling saja." Eren kini ganti menarik tangan Hanji menjauh dari hall utama. Pertama, dia tidak mau kepergok membolos oleh dosen fakultas manapun. Kedua, yang sebenarnya utama, dia punya pengalaman buruk di lobi ini. Ilusi banner merah membentang bangga membuat Eren begidik.

Tanpa sadar, tangan lain yang bebas terangkat memijat pelan kulit leher yang tertutupi kemeja plus sweater. Masih ditempeli plester super lebar pula. Nyeri masih terasa, berdenyut-denyut di atas kulit kemerahan yang mencetak jejak-jejak brengsek warisan Levi Akcerman.

"Kita mau kemana, Eren?" Hanji bertanya dengan mata berbinar. "Kau tahu tempat bolos yang asyik?"

"Ke mana saja deh." Eren menjawab seadanya. "Asal jangan di sini."

Keduanya berlalu tanpa menyadari di lantai tiga, empat pasang mata mengawasi dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Jean Kirschtein selaku personil F4 paling kepo, bersila di atas bangku panjang dan lebar. Bertopang dagu dia bertanya polos. Entah pada siapa pertanyaannya itu ditujukan. Mungkin pada angin.

"Wah… Si Jeager punya pacar ya? Cewek apa cowok tuh yang barusan?"

Simpang tiga muncul di pelipis Levi. Sudut bibir berkedut. Erwin yang asyik mengutak-atik ponsel tersenyum serba tahu tanpa perlu melihat ekspresi Levi sekarang. Maklum, cucu dukun dunia bisnis, Keith Shadis.

Farlan Church sendiri tidak banyak beraksi. Pemuda cuek itu menguap lebar. Tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Eren. Tanpa minta izin, Farlan langsung berbaring di atas kursi, menjadikan paha Jean sebagai bantal sementara.

"Aku belum pernah lihat anak yang jalan dengannya barusan," Farlan akhirnya berkomentar juga. Mungkin kasihan Jean tidak ditanggapi oleh teman pirang dan ketua berambut hitam mereka. Jean spontan mengusap-usap kepala coklat abu-abu di atas pahanya.

"Aku juga." Tambah Jean tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Eren dan Hanji sampai keduanya hilang di pintu masuk. "Anak baru ya? Bukan berarti aku hafal semua anak kampus ini sih."

"Hanji Zoe. Fakultas Kedokteran tahun pertama. Baru pindah hari ini," Erwin Smith menyahut kalem. Oh, jadi rupanya itu alasannya mengutak-atik ponsel dari tadi. Mencari data mahasiswa toh. Bilang dong, Win. Kirain kamu nonton Attack on Titan Yaoi Version R18. "Penerima beasiswa juga."

"Hmmm…"

Gumaman Levi membuat Jean dan Erwin bertukar lirikan. Farlan masa bodoh. Dia masih tenang-tenang tiduran di paha sepupunya tersayang.

"Jean."

"Ya, komandan?" Jean komikal memberi hormat pada Levi. Farlan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau punya memo merah?"

"Tinggal buat saja. Butuh satu ya?"

"Dua. Bisa kau siapkan segera?"

"Gampang."

.

.

Di luar kampus Sina, terbentang padang rumput luas bertabur aneka bunga. Konon ini hasil mahakarya mamanya Levi Ackerman yang sudah tiada. Area cantik yang bahkan pernah dipinjam tim serial tv legendaris 'Tersandung' season 1234 untuk shooting si Anu dan si Anuuuu lari-larian, saling begal-begalan.

Di sudut taman besar dengan air mancur berbentuk gadis pembawa tempayan, terdapatlah sebuah kantin _outdoor_ bernuasa kafe Perancis. Lengkap dengan staf bintang lima yang kalau memerintah asisten masak perlu pake bentakan dulu, biar asoy dan mantap. Berasa program TV: Dapur Neraka.

Ke sana lah Eren membawa Hanji membolos.

Jangan salah paham, Eren tidak berniat ngajak makan-makan. Cuma nongkrong. Nong-to-the-krong. Nongkrong. Karena Eren bukan cuma ganteng tapi juga gaul.

Yah, walau agak kere.

Kantin _outdoor_ saat itu sepi peminat. Eren tidak mengira akan menemukan Marco duduk seorang diri menekuni Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pidana pagi-pagi begini sambil ditemani secangkir teh susu. Ah, dasar orang rajin. Eren senang juga sih. Bisa langsung mengenalkan teman barunya pada Hanji.

"Kenalkan, ini Marco. Anak fakultas hukum. Kami berteman."

Marco tersenyum kecil. Sedikit kaget dengan antusiasme Hanji menjabat tangannya erat-erat tapi dia masih bisa mempertahankan raut manisnya. Santun, manis, dan elegan adalah nama tengah Marco sepertinya.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Marco Bodt. Fakultas hukum tingkat dua."

"Aku Hanji Zoe. Kita berteman ya. Kan sama-sama temannya Eren!"

"Tentu. Hehehe…"

Dengan baik hati, pemuda berwajah berbintik itu menraktir Eren dan Hanji camilan siang yang agak terlalu dini. Dua potong kue dan dua cangkir teh yang kalau ditotal sama dengan honor Eren bekerja enam jam di toko Sir Erd. Eren bersyukur punya sahabat sebaik Marco. Sudah baik, kaya pula. Ini baru namanya ketiban bulan.

"Wow. _Thanks_, Marco." Eren tanpa sungkan menyambar potongan kue dengan ujung garpu kecil. Tingkahnya membuat pelayan yang mengantarkan kue mengrenyitkan dahi. Mungkin dia jarang melihat mahasiswa Sina yang tidak elegan.

"Sama-sama. Kau juga makan kuenya ya, Hanji. Traktiranku."

"Wah. Makasih!"

Marco memerhatikan dua teman barunya melahap kue mereka. Sebenernya, bagi Marco yang biasa makan kue impor yang dikirim langsung dari Perancisnya lewat jasa Titan—Titipan Tanpa Hambatan—rasa kue di kafe kampus biasa saja. Tapi dia harus membiasakan diri sedikit merakyat jika bergaul dengan Eren si murid beasiswa (yang sebenernya dikirim papa mama untuk cari calon menantu kaya).

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?" Marco bertanya khawatir. Eren berysukur dia sudah menelan potongan kuenya. Apabila tidak, mungkin dia sudah tersedak dan butuh pernapasan buatan.

"E-eh?" Eren tertawa garing. Tangan menarik tissue dari boks, sibuk akting membersihkan bibir celemongan—padahal sih nggak. "Apa maksudmu, Marco? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Marco ikut salah tingkah. Menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal, mahasiswa hukum itu meringis. "Kau tahu… Uh… soal kau disiram cairan asam oleh—"

Marco menunjuk-nunjuk bahunya sendiri. Sebagai isyarat. Eren mengerti maksudnya.

Gosip memang ekstrem. Kembalinya Eren dalam keadaan acak-acakan usai gulat satu lawan satu lawan Levi Ackerman disoroti media kampus. Paparazzi amatiran berusaha menguak di balik alasan Eren seharian marah-marah sambil membebatkan plester super lebar di leher. Cairan asamkah? Gunting saktikah? Atau shuriken keramat?

Tidak ada yang menebak gigitan penuh hasrat, sayangnya.

"Oh…" Eren terkesiap.

"Dia—dia benar-benar menyiramnya?" Mata Marco membulat. Reaksi Eren memancing kesalahpahaman. Dan Marco orangnya panikan. Kombo maso. "Kau-tahu-siapa itu benar-benar menjahatimu, Eren?"

Mungkin Marco keranjingan Harry Potter. Levi sampai disebut 'kau-tahu-siapa'.

Panggil nama Levi Ackerman tiga kali dan niscaya dia akan datang. Rasanya Marco percaya sekali falsafah(?) hidup tersebut. Karena belum punya nyali besar menghadapi yang bersangkutan, dia tidak berani menyebut nama keramat itu. Siapa yang tahu jika di kampus Sina dinding pun bertelinga?

Satu yang tidak dia tahu, sayarat yang harus dilengkapi untuk memanggil Levi adalah sesajen uke manis di atas ranjang satin. Spesifikasi ukenya juga khusus. Semok, montok, kalau perawan bakal lebih top. Lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa mengurus rumah tangga.

Iya, iya, iya. Itu maksudnya Eren. No modus ya sekarang. Galakan frontal-isme, bentuk ekstrim kejujuran untuk masa depan yang lebih terang.

"Eh? Eren kena cairan asam?" Hanji yang semula sibuk menggauli potongan kue di atas piring teralihkan perhatiannya. "Seriuss?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" sergah Eren buru-buru. Ditepisnya tangan nakal Hanji yang sudah berintensi menarik kerah kemeja dan sweaternya sekaligus. Mengenal Hanji, Eren yakin dia bakal ditelanjangi kalau yang bersangkutan sudah benar-benar nekat. "Cuma kabar burung kok. Kalau aku disiram cairan asam nggak mungkin aku masih di sini kan? Pasti sudah masuk UGD."

"Tapi, Eren—" Ekspresi wajah Marco berubah khawatir, persis seperti mama kepada anakknya. "Katanya kau terluka. Aku khawatir banget."

Ah, Marco. Manis sekali. Tapi Eren akan lebih senang kalau kau tidak menyinggung topik kejadian kemarin di depan Hanji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Eren bersikeras. "Tenang dong. Lihat, aku sehat-sehat saja kan?" Untuk meyakinkan Hanji dan Marco, Eren mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan senyum-senyum dipaksakan.

Marco menghembuskan napas lega. "Baguslah."

Hanji kembali sok sibuk dengan kuenya. Tapi sambil mengemut sendok yang ditempeli krim, dia tidak tahan juga dan akhirnya bertanya, "Memangnya kau punya musuh di kampus?"

Eren membeku. Marco membeku. Lagu Let it Go berkumandang dari dapur kafe yang jendelanya terbuka lebar.

"Lho?" Hanji menaikan kacamata yang melorot ke tengah batang hidung. Hening _awkward_ tidak mempengaruhi wanita paling tidak peka sejagat raya. "Aku salah bertanya ya?"

Berdeham sok berwibawa, Eren menjawab, "Tidak ada kok. Cuma masalah kecil saja."

Pelototan mata hijau keemasan memperingati Hanji supaya tidak tanya-tanya lagi. Dan walau bebal, Hanji mengerti isyarat itu. Artinya Eren memang malas membahas masalah apapun yan tengah dibicarakannya dengan Marco bersamanya. Hanji sedikit sakit hati. Dia kan teman kecil Eren. Seharusnya sudah tak ada yang disembunyikan lagi di antara mereka berdua. Tapi senyum salah tingkah Marco membuatnya memaafkan Eren kali ini.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak tanya-tanya lagi." Hanji mengunyah potongan stroberi yang sengaja disisakan untuk dinikmati terakhir. "Habis ini balik ke kelas ya? Kayaknya kalau jam kedua sih dosennya ada."

.

.

Erd Gin bersilang dada. Mata menyipit menatap tajam seperti elang megincar mangsa. Eren salah tingkah diperhatikan begitu.

_Bos, saya tahu saya tampan. Tapi jangan gini-gini amatlah. Ingat istri, bos!—_batin Eren menjerit pilu.

"Lehermu kenapa, Eren?" tegurnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?" Rupanya Eren salah tebak maksud tatapan Erd. Siapa suruh ke-GR-an?

"Itu…" Erd Gin mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Lehermu kenapa?"

Eren buru-buru menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Memang sih, dengan seragam toko 'Bento Garrison' yang berupa kaus polo coklat berkerah lemas dan lebar dengan bordir mawar di saku, plester besar di perpotongan leher tampak amat menyolok.

"Ini—"

"Eren kemarin tercakar kukunya sendiri saat keramas." Armin yang sedang merapikan piring di rak dapur menyambar. Eren memberi kode 'bagus, Armin' dengan ibu jari teracung. Si pirang mungil tersenyum saja. Tangan tak berhenti bekerja mengorganisir macam-macam alas makan berdasar ukuran dan bentuk.

Eren sudah cerita panjang lebar pada Armin mengenai kronologi dia mendapatkan luka itu. Tapi mau ditaruh di mana muka ganteng Eren kalau bosnya tahu dia sempat nyaris jadi korban pelecehan oleh kakak senior di kampus? Apalagi senior dedemit macam Levi.

"Ho…" Erd menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. "Kukira kau habis berantem, Eren. Ya sudahlah. Kalau kau sehat begitu sekarang kau ada tugas keluar nih."

"Tugas keluar?" Eren mencopot celemek hitam yang menggantung di pinggang.

"Ya. Pesanan terakhir hari ini. Setelah mengantarnya kau boleh langsung pulang. Setorannya besok saja. Aku juga mau pulang." Erd Gin merogoh kantong celana dan memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat pada Eren. Telunjuk terarah pada sebuah kotak makan plastik di meja tengah dapur. "Pesanan khusus nih. Hati-hati ya."

Eren menganggukan kepala. "Aku mengerti."

Armin melambaikan dadah padanya ketika Eren menyambar jaket. Ia melangkah cepat-cepat keluar restoran. Plastik dijinjing di tangan kanan. Alamat yang ditunjuk Erd berjarak sekitar tiga blok dari tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah klinik kecil. Nama pemesan: _'Dokter D. Pixis'_.

Cukup mudah dicari. Neon box kecil di depan bangunan bercat putih bersih menjadi petunjuk eksplisit. Eren melewati seorang resepionis manis yang mempersilahkannya untuk langsung menuju ruang periksa paling ujung di lantai dua.

"Terima kasih." Eren menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama. Ingat ya, ruangan di kanan. Ada papan namanya kok."

Mendaki tangga satu persatu, Eren memerhatikan beberapa orang yang tertidur di kursi tunggu. Mungkin keluarga pasien yang diopname, pikirnya.

"Dokter Pixis… Dokter Pixis…" Eren bergumam pelan. Mata memindai papan nama di beberapa pintu yang sudah dilewati.

"Ah." Mata Eren berbinar senang. "Dokter Pixis."

Pintu bercat putih dengan handle perak berdiri menjulang di depan Eren. Diketuknya pintu tiga kali.

"Permisi. Saya dari Garrison."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Eren mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi. "Permisi."

Masih hening. Rasanya jika dia mengetuk pintu lagi, dia bakal dilemparin sendal oleh orang-orang yang sedang tertidur karena mengganggu. Eren nekat membuka pintu.

Mata mengintip dari celah kecil yang terbuka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Maaf, permisi…." Eren masuk dengan langkah mengendap-endap, persis maling. Di meja kerja dokter, tumpukan kertas catatan tersusun rapi, bersebelahan dengan alat pengukur tensi darah dan kotak alat tulis. Terdengar suara air mengalir dari pintu lain dalam ruangan. Dokter Pixis mungkin sedang di toilet jadi tidak mendengar panggilan Eren.

Eren baru saja meletakan plastik berisi kotak makan malam ketika tirai di samping ranjang rawat terbuka. Dari dua ranjang, yang satu tertutup tirai. Eren sebelumnya tidak berpikir macam-macam. Tapi ketika fabrik putih itu tersibak, dia meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Setan!" Ia spontan menjerit memalukan. Maklum, refleks.

"Lho? Eren Jeager?"

Farlan Church mengrenyitkan dahi. Heran. Di sampingnya, Jean Kisrchtein menggosok-gosok kelopak mata yang berat. Menguap. Mata Eren mengerjap menatap mereka.

"He?"

Tempat tidurnya satu. Dipakai sama dua orang?

Mata indah Eren melebar. Otak meliar. Sebelum dia kelepasan nyeletuk konyol, Farlan memberi penjelasan. "Aku dan Jean menunggui kakek kami. Dokter Dot Pixis."

Dokter D. Pixi. Dokter Dot Pixis. Kakek mereka.

Oh, benar juga. Mereka sepupu. Eren malu sendiri sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tampaknya berurusan dengan Levi spontan membuatnya mencap F4 sebagai geng humu. Tidak salah sih memang.

Jean menguap lagi. Air di sudut mata dihapus dengan lengan jaket. "Kau sendiri ngapain di sini, Eren Jeager?"

Farlan turun dari ranjang. "Dia mengantar makan malam, Jean. Lihat seragamnya. Dia dari restoran langganan kakek."

"Oh begitu."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!"sergah Eren heboh. Farlan dan Jean sama-sama menatapnya, memberi atensi penuh.

"Apa?"—tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Kalian bukannya orang kaya?!"

Nanyanya biasa aja kali. Nggak usah histeris begitu.

"Memang," jawab Jean tanpa maksud nyombong. Sayangnya terdengar seperti itu.

"Lalu, lalu—" Eren gagap mendadak. Dia tahu keluarga Church memang punya bisnis rumah sakit. Tapi ini kan klinik kecil. "Kenapa kakek kalian bekerja di klinik kecil begini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jean dan Farlan bertukar pandangan. "Yahh…" Farlan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Santai, dia berjalan melewati Eren, tangan membongkar isi plastik yang dibawakan oleh si pegawai Garrison. "Untuk kakek sih. Ini semacam hiburan ya. Dia tidak tahan jadi pensiunan. Katanya bosan."

Jean menganggukan kepala. Eren cuma bisa bengong. Sampai akhirnya pintu yang diperkirakan Eren sebagai pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kakek-kakek tua botak berkumis kelabu keluar dan langsung bersemangat begitu membaui aroma makanan yang bungkusnya sudah dibongkar oleh Farlan.

"Wah. Makan malam." Pixis berseru senang. "Yang mengantar bukan yang biasa ya?"—tanyanya lagi saat melihat Eren.

Eren membungkukan badan. "Kemarin Oluo terkilir di jalan. Jadi dia ambil cuti sementara."

"Wah, aku turut prihatin."

"Dia anak kampusku lho, kek." Jean nyeletuk riang. Bangkit dari ranjang, dia menarik kursi di hadapan meja Pixis. Dengan kurang ajar mencomot tempura dari tempatnya. Pixis hendak memukul tangan cucunya. Jean berhasil menghindar dan dengan senyum puas segera mengunyah tempura itu. "Enak juga."

Pixis geleng-geleng kepala. Pria paling senior di antara mereka itu akhirnya duduk kembali di tempatnya. Membuka laci meja lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Eren.

"Se-sebentar, Sir." Eren buru-buru merogoh tas selempangnya. "Kembaliannya—"

"Ah, tidak usah." Pixis mengibaskan tangan. Diambilnya garpu dan ditusuknya daging sapi teriyaki. "Anggap saja tip. Untuk junior cucu-cucuku di kampus."

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Eren dikedipin kakek-kakek uzur. Ah, ganteng memang dosa.

"Terima kasih, Sir."

"Padahal kakek bisa makan di rumah saja. Hari ini menunya lumayan," Jean berujar. Tapi kata-kata dan tingkah tidak sejalan saat dia mencomot potongan _egg roll chicken_. Kali ini Farlan yang menjitaknya.

"Duh. Apaan sih?"

"Jangan makan jatah kakek. Rakus kau."

Eren tidak pernah menyangka dua anggota F4 bisa tampak se… normal ini. Oke, dia akui bayangannya tentang F4 mungkin agak berlebihan. Tapi melihat Jean dan Farlan yang sangat hangat dengan kakek mereka membuatnya berpikir bahwa mereka tidak seburuk itu.

Dalam hati, ia jadi semakin meyakini sumber kebusukan F4 itu memang si Levi Ackerman. Erwin Smith belum tahu. Tampang sih lumayan mencurigakan.

"Farlan. Kalau kau bebas kenapa kau tidak antar juniormu itu pulang?" Pixis bertanya di sela-sela kesibukan melahap makan malam yang agak terlambat.

"Eh?"Tiga pasang mata menatap Pixis.

Yang bersangkutan mengedikan bahu. "Well, secara teknis kau bawa motor. Kakek bisa pulang dengan Jean karena Jean bawa mobil."

"Ti-tidak usah, dokter. Nanti merepotkan," tolak Eren sungkan.

Sebenarnya ya, kalau Farlan bukan anggota F4, Eren senang-senang saja diantar. Lumayan kan. Hemat ongkos.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pixis terkekeh. "Farlan tidak sibuk kan?"

"Tidak kok, kek." Farlan tersenyum. "Ayo, Eren. Kuantar pulang."

.

.

Ducati memang motor super seksi. Eren gemetar memandang kendaraan impian yang kini ada di depan matanya. Di parkiran klinik, motor mewah tampak mencolok ketika berjajar dengan motor-motor pabrikan standar lainnya. Farlan menyodorkan satu-satunya helm yang ada di atas motornya pada Eren.

"Kau saja yang pakai."—benar-benar _gentleman_ sejati.

Eren patuh. Tidak mau banyak bicara karena—entahlah—kalau bersama Farlan dia agak segan. Mendadak seperti dijinakan. Caranya bicara lembut, dewasa, menenangkan. Pokoknya Eren berasa diguna-guna kalau dekat-dekat Farlan.

Eren tengah memakai helm ketika mendadak terdengar dering ponsel. Lagu melankolis 'Eye Water'. Rupanya ponsel Farlan. Yang bersangkutan berbalik badan memunggungi Eren baru menerima panggilan.

"Halo, Levi?"

Eren tanpa sadar menahan napas. Nama Levi menakutinya sampai sumsum tulang. Eren tidak akan mengakui itu terang-terangan. Tapi yah memang begitulah kenyataanya.

"Aku? Di klinik kakek. Baru mau pulang. Kenapa?"

Topik bergeser menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Eren. Suara Farlan mendadak mengecil. Kata-kata yang bisa ditangkap Eren hanya 'pulang', 'bandara', dan 'aku ikut'. Dia tidak niat kepo atau menguping kok. Tapi yah memang sedikit banyak kedengaran. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Ponsel dimasukan kembali di saku. Farlan menaikan standar motor lalu menungganginya gagah seolah bobot berat Ducati bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Naiklah." Ia memberi isyarat pada Eren dengan dagunya.

Dilema muncul setelah Eren duduk di belakang Farlan. Ini? Tangan Eren harus bagaimana? Harus meluk? Apa nggak terkesan ganjen?

Tak sabaran dengan Eren yang mematung imbisil, Farlan menarik tangan Eren, melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. "Pegangan, biar tidak jatuh."

Angin berhembus kencang hasil gaya gesek gerakan motor dengan udara. Farlan tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali walau tidak mengenakan helm. Eren melayang merasakan sensasi kecepatan di atas motor. Ingin rasanya menjerit kesenangan. Tapi tidak bisa. Habis gengsi.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Eren, Farlan mengerem motor dengan mulus. Eren yang sejujurnya masih ingin berkendara di atas Ducati turun karena memang kondisinya memaksa demikian.

"Terima… kasih…" Eren berkata canggung. Dua tangan mengulurkan helm Farlan pada sang empunya.

Ditanggapi kalem saja, "Sama-sama."

Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa Eren mengerti, Farlan menatapnya sekitar lima belas detik. Singkat tapi intens. Senyum yang terkesan iba terkembang di bibir. Tangan kemudian terangkat mengacak rambut Eren. Yang bersangkutan melongo bodoh.

"A-ada apa ya?" tanya Eren gagap.

"Tidak." Farlan menjawab singkat. "Besok hati-hati ya."

Saran terakhir dari Farlan tidak bisa dicerna otak Eren. Ah, mungkin dia terlalu terpesona melihat sosok asli salah satu member F4. Sosok cucu berbakti. Pemuda berbakat. Calon menantu idaman papa-mama.

Eren memerah parasnya memikirkan yang terakhir.

Bahkan lima menit setelah Farlan berlalu pulang, Eren setia mematung di depan rumah. Menampar-nampar pipi sendiri beberapa kali supaya pikirannya kembali jernih. Dia belum homo! Kenapa jadi memikirkan Farlan sih? Ini salah, salah, salah!

Ingat, kata kuncinya adalah **'belum'**.

"Ugh…"

Eren Cuma bisa berdoa Isabel sudah tidur dan tidak perlu melihat ekspresinya. Adiknya itu biasanya pandai sekali membaca raut mukanya.

.

.

"Eren!"

Eren yang sedang minum susu kotak sambil baca-baca status teman-teman lama di Facebook hampir tersedak ketika Hanji menerjangnya dari belakang. Main peluk saja tanpa izin.

"Ugh! Han… ji…" Siksaan pagi hari adalah cekikan dari kawan sendiri.

"Pagi! Cerah ya hari ini?"

Syukurlah pelukan itu singkat. Eren meraba leher, memeriksa tidak ada yang keseleo apalagi patah. Amit-amit deh. Marco yang berada di depan pintu kampus tersenyum melihat dua temannya.

"Pagi, Eren. Pagi, Hanji."

"Pagi juga, Marco."

Ketiganya berbincang hal-hal tidak penting dan berjanji untuk makan siang bersama di perpustakaan sebelum Marco memisahkan diri ke sayap tenggara gedung, tempat kelas fakultas hukum diselenggarakan.

"Marco anaknya manis ya? Beda banget sama anak kelas kita yang sudah diajak gaul." Hanji berkomentar lugu. Eren menganggukan kepala setuju. Masalah susah menyesuaikan diri dengan pergaulan sih, Eren sudah makan asam garamnnya. Jika bukan karena otaknya encer (dan tampangnya ganteng) mungkin dia benar-benar sudah dikucilkan di kampus yang isinya cuma tuan dan nona muda ini.

Hanji berjalan semangat ke arah lokernya. Beruntung banget dia mendapat loker di sebelah Eren persis. Eren pernah mendengar Hitch mencibir 'sesama jelata yah harus ditempatkan bersama'. Padahal mengenal Hanji pun belum. Memang dasar nyinyir mak lampir satu itu. Eren bersumpah suatu saat dia akan coba menyiram Hitch dengan seember penuh comberan biar tahu rasa.

"Lho?" Hanji yang baru membuka lokernya berseru heran. Pelan, tapi audibel.

Eren menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Ini apa ya?" Dua tangan Hanji bergerak bersaaman mencopot sesuatu yang menggantung di lokernya. Mata Eren membelalak horor. "Kertas merah. Ada dua lagi. Sambutan ya?"

Hanji mengibaskan dua kertas itu seperti kipas. Kini perhatian semua siswa di dekat mereka langsung terfokus pada Hanji.

Memo merah. Ada dua. Di loker Hanji.

Eren buru-buru menarik tangan Hanji menjauh dari loker. Hanji pontang-panting mengikutinya. "Eh? Lho? Eren?"

"LARI!"

Di ruang kelas fakultas bisnis yang masih sepi pendatang, Jean Kirschtein tertawa-tawa melihat Eren dan Hanji. Erwin Smith sendiri tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cara Levi kali ini. Pemuda bertampang paling dewasa itu asyik terfokus pada papan catur di depannya. Levi juga sama. Sang bos F4 lebih memilih memerhatikan bidak-bidak hitamnya untuk melawan Erwin ketimbang melihat tayangan _live _kejar-kejaran dari CCTV kampus. Toh Jean Kirschtein yang bawel berfungsi sangat baik sebagai radio reportase.

Hanya Farlan yang absen dari acara kongkow-kongkow F4. Mungkin dia mencari tempat untuk menyendiri. Kadang kalau tidak ingin diganggu, Farlan akan sangat sulit dicari. Mungkin dia ngadem di bawah pohon kayak kucing. Siapa tahu kan.

"Aduh… Ini lucu banget." Jean terpingkal-pingkal. "Sesuai dugaan ya. Yang diserang siapa yang ikut lari-lari siapa."

"Eren Jeager itu seperti telanjang bulat di mataku." Levi berkata seraya menggerakan pion kuda. "Dia mudah ditebak. Jika menyerangnya tidak efektif, serang saja temannya."

Sadistik.

Jean menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Erwin ganti memajukan bidak benteng, pion pengawal Levi ditendang tanpa ampun.

"Cih."

"Farlan padahal sudah bilang padanya supaya hati-hati. Anak ini pasti baru mengerti artinya sekarang deh." Jean nyeletuk santai. "Kalau dia ingat peringatan Farlan sih ya."

Perkataanya sukses merebut atensi Levi. Dia berpaling dari papan kotak-kotak hitam putih. Ditatapnya Jean penasaran. "Apa katamu tadi, Jean?"

"Farlan?" Jean balik bertanya polos. "Dia kemarin sempat bilang supaya Eren hati-hati saat mengantarnya pulang."

Erwin merasa dia harus merelakan kemenangannya ditangguhkan karena mendadak Levi tak lagi tertarik pada catur.

"Kemarin kapan?"

"Hm? Saat mengantar Eren pulang dari klinik kakek." Jean menatap langit-langit sambil menggosok dagu dengan tangan, mengingat-ingat. "Iya, kayaknya sih pas itu."

Dan Levi tahu benar itu berarti saat ia menelpon Farlan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Soal sapaan a la gamer online. Itu saya dikasih tau temen kalau cowok gamer kayaknya semacam anggap 'anjing' itu panggilan pemanis. Lol. Sering denger kan? Kalau temen cowok suka "heh, pa kabar, njing?"—dan semacam itulah.

Farlan dan Jean di fic ini sepupuan. Dan berbeda dengan BBF, saya buat mereka dan kakeknya super akur. Abis… Farlan punya tampang cucu berbakti. Kalau Jean sih nggak tahu ya. Hahaha. Dan hobi Farlan di sini kayak Kuroko Tetsyuya; menghilang.

Nggak, ding. Bercanda. Levi agak dikit porsinya di sini karena yah… sancai!Eren kan pertamanya terpesona sama huacelei!Farlan. tapi tenang, ending tetep sama tomingse!Levi.

Makasih ya buat yang udah koreksiin chapter 2. Buset saya typo banyak karena ga enak bikin pembaca nunggu. Huehehehe. Akan dibenerin segera. Dari kemarin ketunda skripshit terus (udah beres lho. Selamatin saya dong! #diinjek).

Terus… saya heran. Ini baru 2 chapter review udah 121 aja. Maaf norak. Ga biasa dapet review banyak di awal-awal cerita. Huahahaha. Saya author udah lama tapi kalau ngomongin review tetep aja kayak newbie. Demen banget. Berasa dapet BBM.

Thanks to:

**Allsundayjeagerjaquez**: makasih ya sarannya. Hehehe. Tapi kata samurai saya pilih karena itu lebih merakyat. Kan kayak berita lokal tuh: 'anak tawuran membawa samurai'. Yah, alasan sederhana. Dan rasanya kata itu lebih pas gitu untuk kasus ini. **Zahra Kokoro**: dedengkot maso. *ngakak* aduh istilahnya kapan-kapan saya pinjem ya. Bagus tuh. Dedengkot maso. Salam kenal juga. **Kimmy dhea:** ah? Masa pendek? www. Ini semoga lebih panjang. Walau saya yakin riren shipper susah dipuaskan. *susut air mata buaya* hukuman apa modus ya~ terserah kamu menilai deh. www. **Zora Fujoshi:** iya, sudah diapdet. Semoga menikmati. **Kiaara**: *ketemplok* bebeb, ada FarlanJean beb. Crakpair ramuan kita bersama. *lambai-lambai* aku seneng kok baca reviewmu. www. **Sivanya anggarada, Kim yesazukii, Hiru-chan**: sini, sini yang suka FarlanEren, FarlanJean. Pokoknya yang suka Farlan, ayo ngumpul. www. **Asafiana**: iya dong. Levi ama farlan rebutan. Kan tomingse versus huacelei. ;9 **Fullato Choco:** penggemar Hanji ya? Semoga tak marah hanji saya jadikan bahan bully sementara ya *sungkem* **Seijuurou Eisha: **maapkan tak bisa sebulan sekali. *sujud* hahaha. Semoga update kali ini cukup memuaskan ya. **Hiroki Rivai**: aah, makasih koreksinya. Segera ngedit begitu ini beres ya. *pelok cayang-woii-sksd amat sih* gapapa kok. Saya suka review anda. Ngasih suntikan semangat. Hehehe. **Andromendanrenvi, Saiasiapa:: **maap yo update lama. Hiks. Baru bebas nih. Singkatannya itu alay semua adooh *malo* tapi saya senang kalau itu dirasa menghibur. **Ririnssi, **: hanji jadi temennya sancai di MG lho. Saya lupa perannya namanya apa. Tapi ada tuh temennya selain yang cewek. www. **L.V Neko:** ah, gapapa, itu masukan buat saya. Hehehe. Saya mencoba bikin ini agak drama. Semoga ga jadi ngurangin kadar lucunya ya. **Naru Frau Rivaille:** soal levi bisa renang atau nggak… itu… lagi dipikirkan. Haha. Pengennya ga terlalu mirip. Tapi mirip juga gapapa sih *labil* maaf ya lanjutannya lama. **Mjolnir hammer, zhe, Arlert09, Yhanie gak login, Sawada Shinji, Pierrot bukan mak erot, lalala-chan, guest, leinalvin775, layla, Ose56938933**: maaf update lama. Haha. Eren maso memang tapi banyak yang suka. Saya pribadi juga suka. www. **Myouki Kuroki, Shera Yuki:** ah, gomen kemarin buru-buru karena udah banyak ditagihin. Dan saya baru bebas akhir-akhir ini. akan segera diperbaiki. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya ya. **Yariru, RainyRain**: hahaha. Masalah mojo jojo…. Abis kepikirannya Eren kayak buttercup. #hush. **Berrypies: **ini… fic dimana Eren jadi dedengkot maso *pinjem istilah reviewer* ahahaha. Maaf balasan singkat. Ini takut fic sama balasan panjangan balasan. Sementara internet saya… yagitu. Gomen ya. **Natsuki, YeSha Spark:** ah? Masa selawak itu? Saya mencoba drama dikit lho. Aduh baru chapter dua kemarin. Udah mau trisom aja. Ahahah **nyancatfangirl:** halo pembaca baru. Salam kenal ya. Hehehe. Saya senang anda menikmati. Semoga kali ini juga cukup oke. **Kiochan, Hikari Edogawa**: Farlan dan Hanji… sama saya aja boleh? #woi hahaha… kita lihat seiring cerita berjalan ya farlan dan Hanji endingnya sama siapa. Kalau dibocorin ga seru dong. **Akashi waifu: **saya ingetin juga kalau yesung waifu itu mbak chen *catet* farlan huacelei ganjen? *ngakak buyar* yah… itu sih. Mungkin karena authornya saya. www. **Chiharu Nao:** Farlan kalau ga ganggu acara grepe-grepe nanti mungkin ganggu pas acara lain. www jadi ganggu acara grepe aja deh. **witchsong, alysaexostans, yaoumi, Fuucker 960, FayRin, sakhi, yeongwonhi, nagi sa mikazuki**: maafkan typonya ya. Dan maafkan update lelet ini. huhuhu. Anyway, semoga tetap menikmati. **Hyra:** makasih udah diingetin nama Yoko Kamio. Asli kemarin saya lupa total. Haha. Sekarang udah dicantumin dong. Hehe. **Ruki-chan:** LeviEren pake bumbu Harem Eren *kedip* www **Dwi Stefany, adinchii, november, riren:** iya, ini basicnya BBF, MG, sama Hanayori Dango. Tapi ga akan sama persis kok. Soalnya saya lupa banyak hal dan malas nonton ulang. Hehehe. Armin jadi kim so eun memang. Hahaha.

Maafkan bales review di sini. *dogeza* saya ga kuat internetan balesin pm. Koneksinya amsyong.

Salam ganteng,

Yuki Mayhem


End file.
